


Officer Graham

by toni_of_the_trees



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drunk Driving, Flirting, Hannibal has a thing for Will's uniform, Hannibal is about 42, Hannibal mmmaybe isn't a cannibal so far, I'm working on it who knows, M/M, Matthew Brown is a dick, PTSD symptoms, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sweetness, Will is 23, age gap, and pretty face, be careful reading my shit basically, blood and wounds, cause I love him lol, cop will, different sex, ignore the random insertion of Eggsy from Kingsman, okay I added some violence, probs need to stop, sex happens, then other sex, trigger warnings; sex. assault, wow don't be intimidated by the # of chapters I post short crap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 55
Words: 37,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toni_of_the_trees/pseuds/toni_of_the_trees
Summary: I don't know how else to describe this other than Will in a cop uniform makes Hannibal all kinds of fucking bat shit crazy.
Cause it does.





	1. Speed Limit

**Author's Note:**

> *clears throat*
> 
> This will go exactly how you likely think it will.
> 
> And that's okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will lets the handsome foreign man off with a warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -and here, we, go~...

Will sighed as an expensive Bentley sped down the road in the dark late night.

Flicking on his blinker, he turned the blaring sirens and flashing lights on his vehicle as he pressed  
the gas pedal down hard to catch up with the speeder. 

The car slowed and pulled over to the side of the freeway as soon as he lit up his hood.

Parking a few feet behind the fancy car, he took a minute to run the plates and check the vehicle's  
status before finally stepping out and shutting the door. 

He kept one hand on his weapon that was wrapped around his waist with several other supplies and  
defenses, aiming a flashlight at the drivers side door in the other hand. 

When he got to the fully rolled down window he shined the light into the car before speaking. 

"You- uh, you were speeding a bit back there, did you know that?" Will asked, noticing the man was  
incredibley handsome and mysterious looking in an instant. He tried to keep his thoughts on track to what  
he was trained to do despite the fact. 

"I apologize, I hadn't noticed the sudden change with the speed limit, they don't have any reflectors on the  
signs as I'm used to in another state so it's hard to keep track of them when they pass by." The man smiled  
innocently at Will.

Will tensed up a bit at the unexpected foreign accent and polite response. 

"Uh-uhm, that's okay. I understand...just...try and keep it slow so you don't end up going faster than you  
intend sir..." Hannibal smirked and felt a heat rise in his chest as he watched the young officer run his hand  
through his short up-turned slightly curly chocolate hair nervously. The rose pink on his cheeks more alluring than  
anything he'd ever seen on a man. 

"Does this mean you're letting me off with a warning, officer?" Hannibal asked, small crows feet squinting with his  
smiling crimson eyes that seemed to mesmerize the young uniformed man. 

Will blinked a few times and cleared his throat, "Y-yeah, I noticed uh, Virginia huh? Well, it's um, just because you seem to be new  
around here so...be careful around here, Alaska is um, pretty different from the rest of the states. I mean, not as weird as Canada's  
strict saftey shit, but pretty uh, pretty close to it." The boy scoffed, keeping the flashlight low so they could talk without being blinded  
by the bright bulb. 

"Will do, officer Graham." Hannibal nodded as the youg man returned the gesture and walked back to his cop car.

\---


	2. Lunch Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal witnesses Will being a sweetheart to an elderly woman  
> and can't help but approach him during his duty.
> 
> He convinces Will to spend lunch with him for his break :]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, a bait and a hook.

Will walked around the mall with his thumbs settled in his belt, carefully stepping aside to let groups of teens and rushing  
customers by. "Excuse me, do you work here?" A voice asked, a light tap on his shoulder causing him to turn around.  
An elder woman with silver hair looked up at him with her cane shaking a bit in her weak grip. "Oh, uh, yeah I'm pulling  
security here. How can I help you ma'am?" 

"This place is so large, I can't seem to find the Bath and Body Works shop, would you be so kind as to direct me  
young man?" Will smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder lightly, "I can do ya one better, I'll walk you there so you  
don't have to fight this crowd, hm?" "Oh, that'd be wonderful thank you." "My pleasure little lady." Will beamed a  
sweet grin down at her, bringing a child like giggle from the woman. 

He made his way just a bit infront of her, walking slow enough to let her keep up as he excused himself so people would  
step aside, his other hand still on the elderlies shoulder.

"Here we are, best smelling part of the mall." Will smirked and presented the entrance to her with an exaggerated stance.  
She chuckled and shook his hand with a thank you, blushing when he brought the slightly wrinkled hand to his lips to kiss once.  
"Anytime madame." He patted the hand before letting her go about her shopping. 

Will enjoyed helping elder folks because they were often very innocent and gentle, while he hated dealing with teens and rude  
adults that always seemed to have a snarky attitude about everything. Despite only being 23 himself, he found himself constantly  
rolling his eyes at his own age group. 

"That was the kindest encounter I have to say I've ever seen from a security guard." The accented voice was instantly recognized  
as Will turned on his heel quickly to see the foreign man standing a few feet from him with hands in his khaki tan pant pockets.  
"Uh, ha, thanks. Bunch 'o brutes would knock the poor thing over and not blink an eye in these crowds." Will ran his hand  
through his short hair, looking down at his feet. 

Hannibal smirked at that, beginning to think this was a defensive posture since he did the same thing the night he pulled him over.  
"Can I ask why you're working at the mall when just a few days go you were working the freeway, officer Graham?" Hannibal stepped  
closer, noting how the boy instinctively placed his hand on the weapon hanging from his hip. Always on alert, smart, but sad. 

"Ha, it's a bit of a story, but it's basically a punishment for being reckless. Is there anything you needed help with?" Will broke the  
conversation as his eyes kept from locking into Hannibal's, scanning the passing people around them. "Oh I've finished exploring.  
I simply recognized you from afar and was curious." Hannibal watched as the young man rubbed his clear shaven face with his  
left hand. No ring. "That's...uh, okay? I mean, I'm not fantastic with socializing so- I'm not entirely sure what to say to that."  
Will huffed a shy laugh as he glanced at the man, meeting his eyes once before looking into the store to watch the elderly  
woman carrying a basket full of soaps and sprays. 

Hannibal felt his heart freeze for that single moment of eye contact, wishing the bright blue globes hadn't turned away so soon.  
"Well, you could join me for lunch, if you get a break soon?" Will snapped his eyes to him now, wide with shock. Hannibal  
gave himself a metal pat on the back over accomplishing getting the boy to look at him straight foreward now.

"I- I mean, I get a 30 minute lunch in a little bit...I was just gonna go to the food court to grab something." "That sounds  
perfectly reasonable, would you mind if I join you then?" "S-sure..uh, I don't even know your name, I'm Will, I hate being  
called Graham, ha." Will held his hand out as Hannibal took it. "Hannibal Lecter. It's a pleasure to meet you, Will." 

Will furrowed his brow at the man and smiled crookedly at the strange name. "Right, well, I um, get off for lunch in like  
20 minutes. I guess I'll meet you in the food court?" "Of course, see you soon." Hannibal smiled as he watched the boy  
depart into the crowd with a wave. 

\---


	3. The Bruise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will explains what he's being punished by his Chief for,
> 
> Hannibal has to invite the boy over for a few drinks after the amusing brave excuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrugs*

Hannibal chuckled as he caught sight of the young officer looking around the crowded court. Will spotted Hannibal sitting  
at a two person table near the edge and weaved through the filled tables. "Ohp-sorry!" He cringed as he accidentally   
bumped into a persons seat, hurrying over to plop down in the seat. "Jeez, sorry, lunch rush is hell." Will sighed and rubbed  
his face in frustrastion. Hannibal smirked and adjusted in the uncomfortable chair. "Would you like me to hold our table  
while you go get your food?" "Oh! God, shit, sorry yeah, duh." Will smacked his forehead and pushed the seat back to  
stand, gasping when he shoved it into a passing persons hip. "I'm so sorry, crap, my bad." "It's alright officer, don't worry  
bout it." The man smiled and waved at him to dismiss his apologies. 

Hannibal laughed under his breath as the boy scampered off to a Burger King counter. Outside of his work element the  
young man becomes quite a clutz. Will returned a few minutes later and huffed as he sat down. "I uh- didn't know what  
you'd want I fucking rushed off so quick I didn't think to ask. I'll hold the table if you wanna go order somethin." 

"No, I'm fine for now, please go ahead." Will shrugged and popped open the Whopper box, taking a large bite as he shoved  
a few fries in his mouth as well. Hannibal smirked as the boy spoke through food-filled cheeks, listening to him ramble on  
about how he hates working the mall security. 

"May I ask what you did to deserve the punishment, Will?" Will swallowed hard and scoffed, taking another fry from the little  
red carton before answering. He waved the salty stick as he responded, "I uh, I ran out into the road to save a dog from getting  
ran over in the middle of traffic, got hit pretty hard but nothin' serious. My cheif thinks it was dumb but I mean, who the hell  
could just stand by and watch that kinda shit happen?" Will popped the fry in his mouth and shook his head. 

Hannibal quirked his head and eyed the boy, not seeing any visible injuries. "How bad was the hit? You seem fine, from what I   
can see." "Mmrph-" Will swallowed again, finishing the burger and taking a sip of his soda. "-s'all under this, ha, got a super  
wicked bruise that goes from the left side of my chest down to my hip, got scraped up a bit on my shoulder cause I slid  
a few feet. F'r Gods sake by a damn prius of all things." 

Will suddenly pulled his black tucked in uniform top from the belt and lifted it to show the man his injury. Hannibal's breath  
caught in his chest, unsure if the heated rush of blood speeding up in his veins was because of the immensely large black and  
blue bruise staining his ribs or the young fit abs that were revealed. 

"Pretty gnarly, huh?" Will chuckled and messily shoved the shirt back into his pants, grabbing the last of the french fries and   
eating them in one big handful. "I agree...you're very brave to throw yourself into such danger over an animal." Hannibal  
cleared his throat, attempting to focus his attention away from the memorized image of the boys skin. 

"Yeh, to me not just an animal. I've got seven of my own, well now I do, I kept the one I saved, named him Winston." Will  
beamed a happy grin at the man, causing him to fluster even more now at the gorgeous pearly white teeth and perfectly  
sharp canines. "That's wonderful of you, Will. I admire your courage and compassion." 

Will smiled at that and they continued talking for a bit, discussing what they do and how long they've lived here, etc, until  
Will's break was over. 

\---

"It's been a pleasure talking with you, Will. Would you do me the honour of joining me for drinks once your shift is over, if  
I'm not imposing?" Will glanced at him as he gathered his trash onto the small black tray. Hannibal smiled at the rose red that  
suddenly grew on the young officer's cheeks. "Er, yeah, I usually go home to drink but, if you wanna go to a bar or something  
I'd be okay with that..." Will returned his eyes to the tray and crushed the empty fry box. 

"It'd be up to you, I'd be just as fine with drinking at yours or my own home." Hannibal stood, rolling his red sweater sleeves   
up to his elbows. Will eyed the suddenly revealed strong forearms and tensed up before walking with the forgein man to  
the garbage podium. 

"Where do you live? I could do for somewhere new besides a bar or my own couch." Will hesiated in his answer, wondering if  
he was insane to accept an invitation to a strangers home. 

"I can send you my address if you have a cell phone on you, I'd be delighted to have your company." Hannibal smirked, pulling  
out his own cell to enter Will's given number and quickly sending a text. 

"A-alright, um, guess I'll see ya later then?" "Of course, I'll see you then." 

\---

Will's shift finally ended as he made his way out to the parking lot. He climbed onto his motorcycle, the prefered option when he  
wasn't working freeways and road watches, and pulled his helmet on quickly before taking off.

\---


	4. Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal drink and watch Law and Order, bringing a talkative side out  
> of Will's tipsy new social tendency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *snickers* make out you fools

Will gawked at the extravagent large almost-mansion as he pulled up and parked out front. "Oh Christ..." He murmered to himself,  
stepping out with a new wave of nerves coursing through him.

Hannibal stood from his chair when the doorbell rang, stepping over to open the large front door.

"Will, come in-" Hannibal gestured him inside, eyeing the still uniformed boy. As much as he had wanted to see what the young   
man looked like outside of the work clothes, he coudn't help but appreciate the attractive dark authoritive outfit.

"Hey, thanks, where's the drinks?" Will beamed as he entered, then tripped on an edge of a rug and caught himself on the back  
of a couch with a curse. Hannibal chuckled, "In the kitchen, follow me and try not to injure yourself on the way." Hannibal winked  
as the boy flushed red and huffed a laugh. 

"Hell of a place you've got, Doctor! I thought I was pulling up to royalty for a second and felt insanely under-fucking dressed."  
Will scoffed as he accepted a poured glass of whiskey from the man.

"Far from it dear Will, merely hard earned over time. Thank you, though." Hannibal cracked a smile and lead Will to the couch infront   
of the lit fireplace that had a muted television screen mounted above it. "Oh- hey I love this show." Will said as he plopped down   
onto the comfortable cushion beside Hannibal, taking a large gulp of the expensive liquor.

"I'd be suprised if you didn't." Hannibal grinned, un-muting 'law and order' for the boy. 

The two sat and watched a few episodes, Will downing several drinks much faster than Hannibal would ever care to do over time.   
He noticed how the officer seemed to relax a great deal more as he became mildly intoxicated. Will had pulled his shirt untucked  
from his pants and sat the weaponized belt on the coffee table, ubuttoning his uniform top a halfway down his chest to reveal  
solid clear teasing pale skin. 

Will stumbled through his words as he corrected the overexaggerated situations in the show, laughing when something was   
wildly out of place compared to the job he was used to. 

"So, actually this makes me w-wonder.." Will broke his rambling when the show mentioned a homosexual couple. Hannibal stared  
at him curiously, glancing instictively to the peeking bare chest beneath his messed uniform. 

"-d-don't uh, don't take it offensively, cuz I'm just, just curious. Are you like-" Will fumbled a hand out gesturing to the television   
that had two men making out passionately in a flashback.

Hannibal blurted a scoff at the blunt unfinished question, the young boy swaying a bit under the alcohol's influence.   
"To be as simple as I can manage in my response, I'd have to say I'm whatever you feel more comfortable with. Though  
I have to admit I do find you very interesting and attractive." 

Will froze and stared at the man with parted lips, a few blinks before he shy'd his eyes away and to the screen. He gulped   
and nodded, accepting the flattering response. 

"S-so...is um...this, okay?" Will suddenly shifted closer to Hannibal on the couch, placing a hand on his thigh. Hannibal's   
muscles all inflamed instantly at the unexpected touch, clenching his jaw as he nodded once at the boy. 

"...of course...and, this?" Hannibal said quietly, leaning over to grab Will's sharp jaw in his hand, stopping his lips just centimeters  
from Will's. Will swallowed hard, eyes shifting from the intense crimson eyes that bore into his down to the alluring mouth calling  
out to him.

"Y..yes..." Will whispered with a hoarsely nervous voice, inhaling a quick breath when the elder man's lips pressed against his.   
He blushed when a shakey moan escaped his throat, letting Hannibal run his fingers through his short chocolate locks to hold  
him in place. 

Will almost pulled away as he questioned whether or not this was okay to do, only stopped when the strong man's hands gripped  
his hair harder, forcing the kiss even more passionately. He whimpered lightly into his parted mouth, letting the handsome stranger  
push him down on his back against the elegant couch cushions.

\---


	5. Not so Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...*points at chapter title*...

"God-dammit..." Will cursed as he snarled against the man's neck, panting as the glorious foreign lips nipped and bit at his ear  
with infuriatingly hot breath puffing against his skin. Hannibal bared his fangs and growled eagerly when the young officer ground his  
hips up onto his thighs repeatively through the sensual admiring embrace.

Hannibal muttered fowl but appreciative sexual compliments in a forgein language into the boy's ear as they grinded against each other  
in a hot fever, Will moaning short high pitched plea's through each slightly interperatable word. 

"I- p-please.." Will stammered as he gasped through their making out. Hannibal understood and pushed Will's top up under his armpits,  
then ripped the button off the youg man's black uniform pants before yanking them down to his knees. Will bit his bottom lip, watching   
nervously as the man scooted down to kiss across his bruised ribs to his blackened hip. 

"Come on-" Will huffed with a shy smile, blush coating his cheeks and nose as he panted eagerly. Hannibal smirked up at him and pulled  
the boxers down now, quickly taking the boy's solid member into his mouth without hesitation. Will cried out a shaking pleased shout at the  
sudden sensation, groaning as he grabbed the Lithuanian's golden silver hair with both hands to force him back up off then down again.  
Hannibal moaned happily with heat boiling through his body as the innocent cop suddenly turned so filthy with indecent sounds. 

"Fuck-!" Will sobbed after a few torturous minutes, finally releasing his urges as he saw stars flashing around his vision when Hannibal  
expertly wrapped his tongue around him with skill he's never experienced before in his life.

Hannibal didn't mind when Will quickly fell asleep after his final waves of pleasure, carrying the slumbering boy to bed with him then   
cleaned him up carefully. He tucked him in and laid beside him above the covers, slipping into his own sleep after a while of thinking.

\---

Will woke up with a headache, groaning as he turned over in the bed. He gasped lightly when he barely bumped his forehead to  
Hannibal's shoulder. His eyes widened and chest tensed up as he looked at the sleeping man centimeters from him. A nervous   
static ran through him when he took in the sight of the handsome man breathing lightly through is dreams. 

As carefully as he could, he tried to climb out of the bed to make his way to the bathroom that was open and connected to the  
bedroom. He used the toilet and gawked around the room, taking in the expensive large restroom in awe. The walk-in shower  
could be also used as what seemed to be a possible large square bathtub and/or hottub with the expensive looking stone   
surrounding it. 

Fighting the temptation to use it because he didn't want to wake the man in bed, he opened the door to return to the bedroom  
and stopped mid-step when he spotted Hannibal in the corner dressing infront of the mahogany dresser, shutting a drawer   
as he pulled a plain white t-shirt over his bare toned torso. Will gulped at the sight of the shifting fit muscles that were suddenly   
covered. 

___


	6. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will can't figure out what to do with himself in the morning when he wakes in Hannibal's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short blunt chapter cause Idk wtf I'm doing >_>

"H-hey, uh.." Will stammered, unsure what he was even going to say as he stood in the bathroom doorway.   
Hannibal turned to him with a gentle smile before turning back to the dresser, picking up a watch and wrapping it  
around his wrist. "Good morning, Will. I hope you slept alright?" "Er, yeah, um, thanks for- moving me." Will flushed  
red as he imagined the man carrying him through the house like a drunken infant. He cursed his own biology for   
naturally craving sleep so soon after any kind of intercourse. 

Will blinked away his thoughts when Hannibal was suddenly right infront of him. Half expecting a kiss under the intense  
gaze the foreign man was giving him, he swallowed hard and stared back, fighting but failing under the locked eyes. 

"Are you done in the bathroom, Will dear?" Hannibal asked with a teasing smirk. "Uh-, oh! S-sorry!" Will scurried from  
the archway, squeezing between Hannibal and the frame with embarrassment flooding his face. Hannibal chuckled   
and entered the bathroom, leaving the door open.

"Would you care for breakfast this morning, Will? Or do you have work to tend to?" Will sat on the edge of the bed,  
only wearing his work trousers beneath his bare chest. "I have a shift tonight patrolling downtown, um, but yeah,  
breakfast sounds great." "If you'll allow me to get myself together I can get right on it, mean while you're welcome  
to use the shower or tub if you'd like." "Th-thanks.." Will tilted his head, watching the handsome man as he brushed  
his tempting soft golden hair, admiring the silver strands that brought depth to the healthy locks. 

After a few minutes, Hannibal came out and stepped over to Will, still sitting on the bed patiently. Will's breath hitched  
in his chest when his strong hand suddenly ran through his short bed-head messy hair. He looked up at Hannibal, seeing  
his eyes weren't on his face but staring at the large spreading bruise coating the side of his body. 

Hannibal ghosted his fingers with his other hand over the injury, taking in the feeling of the hard muscles and likely still  
aching ribs. "I- look like shit...I know...heh.." Will frowned, looking down at the black and blue splotches as well.   
He gasped when his chin was harshly snapped back up. "...you're absolutely beautiful, Will. That I can assure you over   
anything else I know in this world." Hannibal's stern face was the only thing that made Will even slightly believe that  
for a second, he was seen as 'beautiful'. 

Then, with great relief, Hannibal finally pressed a gentle kiss to the boy's lips. 

\---


	7. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will refuses to let Hannibal tease him before he has to go to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -reFUSES.
> 
> *clears throat*

Hannibal made them both bowls of breakfast scramble and sat at the kitchen bar as they ate through light conversation.

"You're one hell of a cook, that was the best breakfast bowl I've had like- ever. It's always been McDonald's breakfast and  
crappy coffee every morning for me, ha." Will licked his lips, taking the last bite of sausage before standing to wash   
his bowl. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, it's a pleasure of mine. Maybe I could bring you a home made breakfast so you don't  
have to tolerate with drive through food?" Will almost dropped the bowl at that, the suggestion heavy with much more  
different reasons than stated. 

He cleared his throat and turned the sink faucet on. "Uh, ha, yeah that'd be nice I guess.." He startled a bit when Hannibal  
managed to yet again sneak up on him, "Jesus-! Ya gotta quit doin' that, one of these times I'm gonna end up accidentally  
shootin' ya Hannibal!" Will laughed as the man chuckled, trapping him against the counter between his arms. 

"I just wanted to ask you if you feel uncomfortable around me...or if I may have been coming on a bit too strongly?"   
Hannibal asked, not helping the question as he nuzzled his face into the young mans neck with soft kisses. Will shivered  
under the heated breaths and tender pecking lips. "N-no...you're, perfect.." Will gulped, keeping his hands on the counter  
behind him to keep grounded as his head felt like it was spinning out of control. 

Hannibal hummed against Will's throat and smiled, pulling away with a mischevious look as he abandoned the flustered boy's  
eager body. "I'm glad to hear that..." Hannibal was cut short in his words when he was suddenly yanked back against Will.  
"Oh hell no you don't get to fuckin' tease me like that-." Will smashed a hard kiss to the man's lips, grabbing two fists full   
of no longer tamed hair as he slipped his tongue into his mouth. 

Hannibal's chest filled with heat as the boy kissed him furiously, being pushed into the living room and down onto the   
couch with force. "Will-" "I gotta leave to feed my dogs soon before I go to work, take me or DON'T." Will snarled at him  
with eyes bright in arousal. Hearing the demanding offer, Hannibal was instantly working at Will's pant button and zipper,  
happy he was still shirtless. 

Will placed his knees on either side of Hannibal's head, pulling his leaking member out of his boxers for the man to kiss  
and lick at. Letting out a shakey moan, he lifted up on his knees a bit so he could push the slick head past Hannibal's lips.  
Hannibal felt a surge of desire as the boy so suddenly took control of this encounter. He gripped Will's taut rear under  
his boxers, wrapping his tongue around his shaft that thrusted in and out of his mouth. After a bit, Will couldn't take  
it slow any longer. 

"Jesus..fuck," Will whimpered as he sped up his hips, gasping every time Hannibal forced him to push deeper into his   
throat, his eager groans vibrating around his cock that sent lightning up his spine. "H-hannibal...I'm- c-can I.." Will  
stammered through his words as he felt the pressure building in his body. Hannibal pushed Will's ass up, then foreward  
until the tip of Will's throbbing member hit a stop. "G-god-!!" Will trembled, hunching over as he spilled  
every drop of his pleasure down the foreign man's throat. He gasped and panted as he shook through the last waves  
of the intense release. 

When he pulled out from the man's lips, he sighed heavily as he watched Hannibal swallow and lick spare stickiness   
from the corner of his mouth. Will bit his lip shyly and put himself back in his boxers, then fell backwards to the other side of   
the couch, their legs tangled as his bare feet nuzzled under Hannibal's ribs. Hannibal chuckled at the exhausted happy boy and   
sighed himself now. 

Will suddenly sat up on his elbows and stared at Hannibal with wide blue worried eyes. "Oh-, Hannibal I'm so sorry,  
I...I got distracted, I meant...for you to finish with me..." He frowned at his selfish blunder. "Nonsense...I managed well  
on my own simply watching you enjoy yourself." Hannibal smirked over at him. Will furrowed his brow and looked  
to the man's crotch, now noticing the tan bottoms groin was slightly darker and wet. "I-I did that-?!" Will's face  
burned bright rose red as he covered his mouth in shock. He had never thought of himself as someone who could  
make a man come without ever even touching him.

"Yes, yes you did." Hannibal chuckled heartily as the boy hid his blush behind his hands. 

\---


	8. The Bad Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on duty, Will can't help but attempt to help familiar druggies on the street corners,  
> hoping he can make a difference in their lives he makes bad timing in the middle of a drop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I do these things-

Will hurried around his kitchen, filling the dog food and water bowls for the 7 pups. He changed into a fresh pair of boxers  
and the only other clean uniform he had, securing the tool belt over his buckle as he brushed his hair up carelessly. 

"See you spoiled babies in the morning." Giving each distracted animal pets and kisses he darted out the door, climbing into  
his patrol car and taking off down the long dirt road from his home. 

\---

"Hey Chief, I got downtown tonight, right?" Will said as he peeked into the mans office. "Have you learned your lesson from  
working the mall?" Jack looked up at the young man with a stern face. "Yes Sir Chief Crawford, I sure did." Will hid a smirk as  
a quick image of the gorgeous Lithuanian man sitting across from him in the food court flashed behind his eyes.

"Good. I take it your injuries are healing fine?" "Course-! I'm made of steel boss, I can handle driving around the slums easy."  
"Alright then, get your ass going. Be careful, as usual. You know how it is down there." "Dually noted, Chief. See ya tomorrow."  
Will made his way back to his vehicle and drove down town as the sun slowly dissapeared. 

He rounded a few of the same blocks, trying to keep focus on the people walking up and down the sidewalks beneath the  
dingy city's dim orange lights. Anytime his thoughts drifted to Hannibal and their intimate and casual time together, his heart  
seemed to drop to his stomach, eager to get back to the man instead of staring at druggies and dealers doing their usuals. 

Will squinted and sighed when he saw someone he recognized by an alley. Pulling up and parking beside the sidewalk he  
climbed out of the car and rounded it with hand on his weapon instinctively. "Mary what are you doing out here, what'd I  
tell ya about this corner? It's not safe. The last thing I want is to get a call that you're dead in this damn alley." "Graham  
get out of here, kay? I'm not doing anyone harm, please leave." The skinny blonde itched at her arms nervously, eyes  
darting around everywhere except to Will's concerned eyes. 

"Mary, do you need me to take you to get something to eat-" "I said BEAT IT! You don't know what's going on tonight,  
you need to leave!" Will furrowed his brow and blinked at her. "What do you mean going-" Suddenly Will's shoulder snapped  
backwards when a loud POP echoed from the alley behind Mary. He took a stumbled step back against the abrupt force to balance  
himself as the girl gasped and reached out for him.

Will looked down at the gravel as he steadied his wobbling legs, eyes wide as it started to pool with blood. Without thinking any more  
about where the blood was coming from, his hearing came back to a thin muffle when Mary continued screaming. "Get DOWN!" Will  
threw himself at her as a sudden barage of bullets whizzed over their heads, shattering bits of brick building that rained down on them.

He shoved Mary flat to the ground and snatched his gun from it's holster, quickly rising back to his feet and aiming around  
blindly as people all around the street ran away in all directions. The bullets had stopped when he stood, leaving him  
lost and searching for the attackers. "Fuck-I told you to leave! A drop was going on, the second they see cops they don't  
just leave they fucking SHOOT!!" Mary cried as she tried to wipe Will's blood from her face and dirty clothes.

Will dropped his defensive stance and blinked hard, trying to focus his blurring vision. "G-get the fuck outta here Mary.  
Don't...don't let me catch you around here again...o-okay." Will stammered through his words as he turned towards her  
slightly delirious from the bullet wound, his mind buzzing in confusion.

"But you're-!" "GO!" He shouted hoarsely. She nodded and rushed off into the night. 

Will groaned as he stumbled around the car, falling into the drivers seat with a painful grunt he grabbed the radio. 

"O-officer, sh-shot...downtown...Graham. Perps gone..." He huffed and let go of the button, trying to sit up right  
so the blood would stop spilling all over the center console and computer equipment. 

The radio clicked and hissed, "Will!? It's Katz, I'll be there in a few minutes, hang tough for a second kiddo!"

Will sighed as his legs hung out of the car, a trail of blood leading around from the sidewalk to the door. 

\---


	9. Chief Jack Crawford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -needs to calm tf down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I have a personal grudge against the way Jack treats Will...so...ahem.)

Hannibal sat impatiently in the waiting room, tapping his fingers rhythmically on his black slacks, fidgeting once  
to straighten his white dress shirt. 

Beverley sat in a chair across from him with a sigh. "They said he's going to be just fine, it went straight through his  
shoulder and missed anything important. Just alot of blood loss." Hannibal nodded at the information and released the  
tension in his neck a bit. 

"Thank you for calling me for him, Ms. Katz." "No problem, before they knocked him out he seemed really intent on letting  
you know he was okay before you ended up seeing it on the news or some shit. I got them to keep his  
name out of it though, it's just being reported as a drive by shooting." 

She saw the still worried look on the strange handsome man's face and changed her seat to sit next to him now.  
"It's nice to see Will's coming out of his shell honestly. I've been working with him for two years and never once  
seen him even attempt to date anyone let alone meet new people." 

"Hm, he's quite an interesting young man, reckless I have to say of course, but brave." Beverly smiled at him, "You've got a  
neat accent, and don't tell Will cause I'm not too sure how high his jealousy meter is but, damn you're gorgeous.  
He's a lucky little shit, haha." 

Hannibal smirked at her and chuckled, "Much appreciated, Beverly. I have to ask, since you mentioned dear Will  
coming out of his shell, is his sexuality not known at the precinct?" She raised her eyebrows at the question and pursed  
her lips. "Mm, no, actually. He doesn't talk about it at all so it's never been questioned by anyone except me. I swing  
both ways so Will acts like I can't pick him up on my gay-dar but, I let him be about it haha." She giggled and  
shrugged. 

"Ah, I see, do you think it'd-" Hannibal paused when a large built officer barged into the room, rushing over to Beverly  
with scorned wild eyes. "Chief!-" "Where is he? What the HELL happened?" Jack bellowed, turning a few heads with his loud  
booming voice. Beverly seemed to shrink a bit under the furious voice. "He's okay, they're stitching him up and all that  
in a room down the hall, Chief, it wasn't his fault-" "I don't want to hear it, this boy is going to be the DEATH of me with  
his foolishness!" 

Jack turned from Beverly when Hannibal stood, holding a hand out politley. "And you are-?" "Dr. Hannibal Lecter. I'm a friend  
of Will's." Jack took the hand and shook it with a nod, "-Chief Jack Crawford. Sorry for my outburst. If you'll excuse me,  
I've got an officer to smoke." Jack stepped around Hannibal and told a nurse he was the cop's commanding officer and needed  
to speak with the boy. She lead him away down the hallway.

"Jeez, sorry about that. Jack's a bit of a tense man." Beverly frowned and sat back down. "I can see that. I would have to hope  
he learns quick to move past that so he doesn't mistake the incident as something Will could have controlled." Hannibal scowled  
at the door that lead to the hallway, supressing his distaste for the man's accusation and basic victim blaming. 

"I hope so too." Beverly sighed into her hands. 

\---


	10. Paid Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will feels terrible lying to Hannibal, but can't help but try and figure out   
> where and how Mary was doing.
> 
> Time to check on the dogs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- excuse the random short chapters, sometimes idk where to start and end situations.
> 
> *crawls into bushes*

"This is utter bullshit." Will grumbled as he plopped down onto Hannibal's comfortable living room couch. After a   
week of healing in the hospital, Hannibal insisted he stay at his home so he could help him keep it clean and bandaged.

"What kind of dumb ass crap is that to blame on me!? I *shouldn't have gotten out of the car and stood in front of  
a dark alley with a known dealer*?! So what!? Now I'm a teenager being scolded all the sudden?! It's my damn JOB to get out  
of the car and help people! Not sit all cozy and lazing about while these people destroy their lives!" 

Hannibal frowned as the boy ranted and raved from the couch, throwing his uninjured arm up through his curses and  
shouting. "2 weeks of paid leave, then when I come back, I get FRONT DESK DUTIES FOR A DAMN MONTH." 

"As much as I feel for you dear, I have to say I'm glad your Chief is giving you a chance to heal." "I don't need to heal,  
I need to find the fucker who tried to kill me and Mary." Will growled under his breath. 

Will halted his ranting when his thoughts turned to the scared young woman. "Mary-, oh fuck..." He whispered to himself.

"Uh, Hannibal, I'm going to head to my house for a bit to check on the dogs. I mean, I trust Bevs to take care of them,  
but, you know...I miss them." Will hoped the man wouldn't catch onto his fib as he bit his lip. He knew Hannibal would  
never let him go back downtown so soon after being shot, but he had to make sure the girl wasn't dead somewhere  
or being tortured for information she didn't have over Will's bad arrival timing. 

Hannibal stared at him for a minute and nodded. "Would you like me to drive you there? You shouldn't strain your  
arm-" "I can drive with one hand fine, and anyway it feels fine, it's basically just a dull ache now. I can handle myself,  
Hannibal..." Will felt bad guilt tripping him, but was determined.

The man's gaze hadn't moved as he inhaled deeply, letting out a long sigh. "If you insist. Just let me know when you  
get there so I know you made it safely." Will smiled and stood from the couch, stepping over to Hannibal and kissing  
him on the cheek. The mopey older grumpy side showing through was absolutely adorable that it made his heart flutter.

How is it such a wildly different person could so suddenly care so much about a reckless young brat cop like himself?

\---


	11. For a Pack of Smokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will runs into someone who knows Mary, 
> 
> -he befriends the teen and gets information from him with cigarettes as a form of  
> appreciative payment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, okay, don't judge me-  
> I love the shit out of Eggsy from 'Kingsman' and something  
> random as hell forced me to sneak him into a fiction that has  
> absolutely nothing to do with him lol.
> 
> Also, ignore my poor interpretation of his English accent.
> 
> (fun fact, he's actually Welsh and took a long time to perfect  
> the English accent for the role of Eggsy)
> 
>  
> 
> *covers self more with bushes and garbage*

Will drove his Subaru Outback with haste, wearing a simple white t-shirt and tattered jeans he had dug out from the  
luggage bag Beverly packed and delivered to Hannibal's home. 

About 4:00 pm, the sun was pink as the early Alaskan night took it's time to darken. 

He stopped at a red light and texted Hannibal as it was around the time he would be arriving at home. ("Got home safe,  
will head back in a bit-) He chewed his lip before he hit send, quickly making the frightening decision to add a small  
heart to the end of it and sending it. 

The light turned green and he pressed foreward slowly so he could scan the sidewalks clad with homeless people and beggars.  
He slowed down more and came to a stop when an young teenage boy in a gold and black jacket waved at him. Rolling down his window,  
the kid approached the car. "How's it goin man?" Will smiled at the stranger. "Same o' same o' bruv- was wondering if you had a smoke  
I could bum off ya mate? Aint' a bloke round 'ere who is willin' tah share, it's fucked." He ran his fingerless-gloved hand through his  
tamed blonde short hair as he leaned over to look at Will.

"I got a whole pack for you if you know a blonde woman named Mary from around here." "Mare's? Skinny broad that needs a burger  
and a lil' intervention in 'er life? Yeh, I know 'er, whatddaya need to know?" The teen furrowed his brow at him as he gestured him to  
get in the passenger seat.

As the boy rounded the car, Will's phone buzzed. He glanced at it and gulped when he read the text from Hannibal.

(That's interesting, seeing as Beverly has just informed me you actually aren't there. I'll return your heart if you let me know  
where you really are.) 

"Shit." Will grumbled and sat the phone down, putting the car back in drive to head down the street. "What's your name kid?"  
"Eggsy, you?" "Will, and before you flip or anything I am a cop, just concerned for Mary's safety, alright?" "Oh well jeeze mate,  
I ain't got any grudges for coppers, it's all good bruv." The boy laughed with a shrug and accepted a cigarette from Will along with a lighter.  
"I just need to know if you've seen her around lately." "Not super lately, but I don' really keep tabs on 'er. Last I saw 'er she was leaving  
to handle some sort 'a drug deal round the bend 'ere." 

"That's the last time you saw her?" "Yeh, I heard about a shooting about a week an' a half ago there, was that ta do with 'er?" Eggsy glanced at  
Will with worried eyes as he lit the stick and rolled down his window. 

"Yeah, and me, guess the suppliers didn't like seeing her with a cop on that corner." "Oh yah, bunch of shit'y blokes won't hesitate to  
take a copper out, it's wild mate. So you the one that got shot? Can I see the wound, eh?" Will scoffed and shook his head as he  
rounded the corner to where Mary had been standing, parking beside the sidewalk. 

He stretched his collar so Eggsy could see the bandage and peeled it back just enough for the teen to examine the ugly bruised hole.  
"Wicked gnarly, bruv!! Have you seen yer mark yet??!" Eggsy beamed as he threw the door open to step out. Will quirked his head,  
not understanding what the kid meant. He stepped out as well when Eggsy snatched his door handle open, insisting he get out to see.

Will's neck tensed a bit as he looked at where the boy was pointing, cigarette still burning between his fingers. A dried trail of blood  
circled from the exact same spot he had been parked that night. The uncleaned mess turned around the front and lead to a heavier stain that  
pooled in one spot. It settled beneath a splatter of dark red dropplettes that speckled across the cracked and broken brick wall with a few  
bullet holes sunken into it. 

"Looks like a fuckin' murd'a scene don'it!? It's wild you di'nt get put'in the ground bruv!" The teen nudged his shoulder as he blinked at the  
stains on the cement and gravel around him. "Yeah..wild."

\---


	12. Smoke Bloke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will finally gets the information he needs to find either Mary or the gang.
> 
> Hannibal isn't about to let the young man take on the mission on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *grumbles*
> 
> I like Hannibal and motorcycles.

Will jumped when his phone buzzed again in his pocket. He groaned and pulled it out as Eggsy leaned against the Subaru still smoking.  
(I'm on my way downtown. It's up to you which ear I drag you back by. <3) Will chuckled at the clever man, getting his heart flustered  
with the caring but stern message. 

"You look like yer' biggest crush just sent'ya a tit pic." Eggsy said with a smirk and short giggle. Will chuckled and shook his head,   
"He's just worried about me, I gotta find out about Mary quick before I get my ass dragged back home-" Will cringed at his own   
words, realizing what he had said. 

Eggsy raised his eyebrows at that, "He, eh? Good on ya' mate!! You're sure prett'y nuff' to get blokes swoonin' over ya' as well." The teen  
grinned and finished the cigarette, putting it out under his shoe. Will cracked a small smile, relieved beyond comprehension at the   
unexpected non-judgemental and flattering response. "Ha, uh, thanks. Anyway, who are these 'blokes' you're talking about that have  
no issue shooting up a sidewalk full of people?" 

Will texted Hannibal back real quick, (Ya got me, I'm down by 5th and Henesey right now, just looking for Mary) then shoved it back  
in his pocket as he stood infront of Eggsy. "Rank ass group of shites that call 'emselves some dumb arse name like Snakes or sumpthin'."

"Where could I find them, or Mary if I were to go looking?" "Are you takin' a piss mate? You don't wanna find 'ese buggars, they'll  
take you tha fuck out soon's they recognize ya from the drop!" "I can handle it, I just gotta find her, Eggsy. Help me out man,  
two packs of smokes?" Eggsy laughed and shook his head in disbelief, "Aight' fine, fuck man, the strip joint out'ere by the   
Kangaroo. S'called The Dip. Do me a favour though, ya don't even know I exist, right bruv?" Eggsy snatched the pack from Will's hand as   
he nodded. 

" 'ere, take my numb'a so I can know I di'int just get a copper fuckin' killed. Tex' me if ya find Mares?" "Of course. Thanks alot kiddo."  
Will gave his number to him and entered the teen's in his own phone as 'SMOKE BLOKE', in case he were to lose his phone to protect his identity. 

\---

Hannibal pulled his leather jacket over a gray tshirt and black jeans as he adjusted his helmet, speeding down the driveway and heading  
as quick as he could to the downtown city area. 

Stopping at a redlight a few miles from the street Will had sent him, he read a quick text that read (The Dip, few blocks from shooting)  
He felt his chest tighten as he stuffed it back in his jacket pocket, revving the bike up to hurry to the new destination.

He slowed down, lifting the eye-shield from the helmet to turn his head and stare at the dried bloody mess that no one cared to clean  
up in the commonly violent slums. He eye'd the street signs, reading that it was where Will had said he was shot. A fearful but  
furious scowl twitched on his lips as he popped the guard back down over his face and took off again. 

\---


	13. Caterpillar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is surprised when Hannibal shows up quicker than anticipated to the club,
> 
> \- they go to find Mary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where the f*cking hell am I going with this
> 
> *squints at laptop*

Despite only being 6:30 pm, the Alaskan night had taken hold and darkened the city, bringing out the weekend crowd already to the  
clubs and bars. 

Will bit his lip and tried to maneuver through the bustling crowd, cringing at the blaring loud music that vibrated the entire building.  
He approached a bartender and shouted over the pounding beat so she could hear him. "Does a MARY work here!?" "Sorry, say again??"  
The curly redheaded woman leaned closer over the bar as she dried a beer glass.

"Does- oh, NO THANK YOU-!" Will broke his repeated question to decline a barely dressed woman from pulling him into a dance.  
"Does a Mary work here??? Skinny, blonde, brown eyes and a butterfly tattoo on her collar bone!"

"Oh, CAT! Yeah shes in the back smoking!" "Uh, THANK YOU!" He hurried as he twisted through the dancing bodies, avoiding any  
strippers that might try to stop him from his mission. He jumped when a hand gripped his wrist, suddenly pulling him back from  
his speedy steps.

"H-Hannibal!? How the hell-" "I was worried. Have you found her yet?" Hannibal asked, leaning in close to speak into the young man's  
ear. Will looked the man up and down once and furrowed his brows, shocked by his strangely new and attractive outfit. He didn't know  
he had his own motorcycle, he noted as he glanced at the helmet in his other hand and the leather expensive jacket. 

"Uh, she's apparently out back smoking, I was headed to talk to her." "Alright...let's see if she's there then." Hannibal said, placing his  
hand on the small of Will's back and walking with him to the opposite end of the club. 

Will chewed the inside of his cheek as he felt insanely nervous as his foreign lover clad in biker gear was suddenly aiding him in his  
mission without hesitation.

Wait...was he his lover?? Is that was this has turned into??

\---

Will pushed the heavy rear exit door open, noticing the small brick that was keeping it propped open still for re-entry.

They both stepped outside, instantly spotting Mary smoking a cigarette as she leaned her shoulder on a dumpster.  
She gasped when Will called her by her actual name, "Mary??" "-JESUS!! You scared the shit outta me! Graham!?"  
She sighed, clenching her chest in shock as she blew a stream of smoke from her lips.

Her eyes turned from Will to Hannibal then back to Will in confusion. "Y-you're okay..?" Her voice had a hint  
of guilty relief as her eyes screamed a silent apology. 

"I'm fine darling, it was a flesh wound, it's fine. I'm sorry for suprising you like this, I just was going fucking crazy  
wondering if you were okay after that shit." Will grabbed her free hand with both of his, gripping it gently as  
he looked down at the track marks on her forearm. 

Hannibal watched curiously at the kind caring encounter, feeling a growing compassion for the young man who  
was so determined to tend to such damaged souls. 

"So, 'CAT'?" Will asked with a smirk. "Ha, Caterpillar. Get it? From the butterfly tat." She chuckled shyly. Will  
scoffed and rolled his eyes, looking back down to her messed arms. 

Will's worried eyes quickly darkened when he noticed finger bruises on the woman's arms above the needle marks.  
"The fuck is this Mary? Did they do something to you because of me?!" His fury vented out his new twisted angry  
face as he dropped her wrist and grabbed his fire arm from his jeans hem. 

"Graham, stop, seriously! I'm fine, they didn't fuckin' kill me so that's enough to make me estatic! Just leave it-"  
"I'm not leaving SHIT as long as these assholes are okay with hurting you." He snarled at her, turning to re-enter  
the club as he snatched a hidden gun from his pants' waist belt. 

Hannibal stopped him with a firm hand before he could go searching for the gang. 

"Will...that's a bad idea, I promise you right now." "The fuck are you talking about Hannibal, a kid told me this  
is where the shit's hang out. I can find them-" "I already spotted them. It's not a good idea to approach them  
right now. They have many armed men surrounding them." 

Will glared at Hannibal with confusion in his eyes, still gripping his pistol in hand. "How would you know.."  
"I looked into it myself while you were in the hospital healing. I had planned on finding them before you felt  
the urge to do so on your own, but I couldn't help but want to help you rather than taking the task away from you."

Hannibal stared into the bright shocked eyes that stayed locked with his, hoping the boy would understand. 

"...good then. Now it's two against who the fuck knows, eh?" Will smirked, un-cocking the gun and placing it  
back under his shirt into his jeans. 

"Ya'll are out of your god-damn minds."  
Mary sighed as she tossed the cigarette butt to a small pile of snow beside the dumpster.

 

\---


	14. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's a lil' shit with his distraction tactics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I suck at producing chapter's longer than a few crap sentences lol 
> 
> o_o'

The two men walked through the girating crowd slowly, Hannibal leading Will toward the area that the gang was   
gathered behind a velvet security rope. The gathered men all sat together, drinking and laughing as two strippers   
danced over their laps.

Hannibal glanced at Will then back to the group as they kept a distance, far enough not to be noticed but able to keep  
the gang in sight. 

Hannibal's focus strayed when the young casual dressed man suddenly wrapped his arms around his neck, sensually   
dropping his hips to the blasting music in a teasing swirl as he rose back up and kissed at his neck. He stared down   
at the insanely attractive boy when he lowered again to push his leather jacket up just enough to nip and kiss at his   
stomachs' skin. 

"Will, we-" "Shush..." Will growled, licking up the mans navel and standing to plant a hard pressed kiss to Hannibal's   
lips. Hannibal snarled eagerly against the tempting mouth, glancing over at the group of offenders as he understood   
Will's sexual action to be a way to cloak their eavesdropping. 

Will pushed the kiss harder, forcing Hannibal a few steps closer to the closed off area. 

Will grinned as he noticed Hannibal struggling to focus on their mission.

He could definitely get used to torturing the Doctor like this with   
the dangerous adrenaline coursing through their veins.

\---


	15. Will's Favorite TV Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will learn that Mary is still a target for more information about Will,
> 
> \- they decide to take her under their wing to protect her and Will's private life  
> in Hannibal's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yeah this may be getting out of hand soon, beer does that to my writing lol,  
>  plus I love Will's 'favorite tv show' so, no wall breaks intended >_>

"-I'm wasted out my fucking mind right now, I've got to go use the shitter, I'll be back." One of the men stood and unhooked the  
velvet rope to step out of the private section. 

Will gasped and swung Hannibal with him, turning his own back to the group and letting Hannibal keep an eye on the departing man.  
"Is he gone?" "Yes...what is it we're trying to listen for, Will?" Hannibal spoke directly into the young mans ear as he eyed the chattering  
men. 

"Anything useful-" He paused when there was a sudden crash. Will jumped a bit at the sudden clatter, glancing over his shoulder to see  
one of the bigger men had another member's shirt collar in his grip, a gun pointed to his throat.

"If I FUCKING say we lay low, we LAY THE FUCK LOW, but I'm not laying low over ONE MEASELY COP SHOWING HIS FACE FOR A DROP!"  
The man shouted, pressing the pistol harder as the smaller one held his hands up in surrender.

"Al-alright boss, I'm just sayin', I don't think we killed 'em! We left so quick I don't know where we hit him! There's blood where  
he was but, but it coulda been a knick! The news ain't saying much on it other than it was a drive by!"

Will felt his stomach sink and twist as he kept his back to the group, Hannibal's face grown stern but trying to keep the boy calm  
by kissing at his neck softly under the pounding music. 

"Then FIND OUT. Cat fucking knows what he looks like, she told us what the fuck he looks like, and I'm hoping you're not as fucking  
DENSE as I think you are and you remember what she said he god damn NAME IS, RIGHT?!" The intimidating tan man snarled down  
at the sinking still sumbissive one. 

"G-Graham! Yes! I know! I'll look into it boss, swear!" "GOOD, and find Cat again, ask her if she knows anything else about the fucker."

Will tensed up at that, "Hannibal-" He gasped, looking into his crimson eyes with fear, as well as a silent plea. Hannibal nodded and grabbed  
Will's wrist, snatching him away and through the crowd quickly. They spotted Mary giving a man a lap dance in a corner of the building. 

"What the FUCK-!?" She shouted as Hannibal and Will grabbed both of her arms, dragging her with force out of the club as fast as possible.  
"Shut it, Mary, just fucking come with us, it's serious. Trust me." Will growled into her ear, keeping a firm grip on her arm as they hurried  
to his Subaru. 

"Get in-" Will shoved her into the passenger seat and rushed to the drivers side, hopping in as Hannibal shut the door for him. He rolled  
the window down as soon as it was shut. "Go to my home, I'll be right infront of you on my motorcycle. Keep up." Hannibal said,   
planting a quick kiss to Will's lips before stepping over to his bike and mouting it, settling the helmet over his head. 

"You want to tell me what the FUCK is going on!?" Mary shouted, picking up Will's hoodie from between her feet and pulling it over her  
revealing thin top. "You want to tell me why YOU didn't care to tell me you let these fucks know my NAME and what I looked like, Mary!?"  
"I thought you were fucking dead! You sent me off while you were bleeding out on the god damn sidewalk! I didn't think they'd have  
any reason to look for you, the news didn't say anything about you!"

As the bike and SUV pulled off with haste, they didn't notice two of the men standing on the corner of the club, smoking and watching   
from the moment they shoved Mary in to their departure. They tossed the cigarrettes and climbed into a black escalade, one pulling out  
a cell phone and calling the bosses number. 

\---

They pulled up to Hannibals home, parking in the shadowy night as they all hurried up the steps to the front door. 

"Jesus...this is your boyfriends house?" Mary gawked up at the large building before entering between the two men.   
"Mary, seriously, you've got to stay with us for a bit till we figure out how to catch these guys. They're planning on finding  
you again so they can torture you for useless fucking information and honestly, I'm not going to let that happen. So I need  
you to tell me whatever you can about these assholes before they find out anything else about me." Will frowned at her with  
intensity in his eyes. 

Hannibal took his leather jacket off and lit the fireplace as the two talked on the couch. He stepped over and placed a hand on Will's  
shoulder gently, pausing his flurry of questions. He looked up at the man with a few blinks, bringing himself back down to earth  
and calming his nerves under the caring touch. "Mary, would you like something to eat or drink?" Hannibal asked, turning his  
eyes to the skinny girl in Will's black hoodie. 

"I...yes, please...anything is fine..." She mumbled, looking down at her hands with guilty eyes. Hannibal nodded and departed to the kitchen.  
Will sighed and placed a hand on her bare thigh. "Sorry..Marry, I don't mean to seem so angry, I'm just afraid for you and for my loved ones.   
If these guys figure out where I live or who I know they could take things to even more fucked up measures and I don't want that to happen."  
She sniffed and nodded in return. 

"All I really told them was that you were a really sweet cop who was just innocently checking on me and trying to get me to eat something.  
That you didn't know anything about the drop or who they were, and that you looked pretty fucked from the bullet that hit you. That I   
hadn't seen you since then." 

"Okay, that's good...just, let's hope they don't know what to do with that info and maybe let it go..." Will grumbled into his hand, running  
his fingers through his short messy hair with a sigh. 

Hannibal handed Mary a glass of wine and she thanked him, taking a sip and marveling at the expensive taste. Will grunted and took the  
glass of whiskey Hannibal handed him, taking a large gulp before setting it on the coffee table. 

The three talked about how to handle the situation, mentioning that Will was technically off duty for a while so going to Jack would be  
a bad idea that could possibly lead to pushing him further away from his career. After a bit, Will remembered to text Eggsy and pulled  
his phone out to send a short message. (Got Mary, thank you.) A returned (Fuck, good on ya' then mate, see ya' round.)

They let Mary take the guest bedroom to sleep in for the night. She marveled at the silk sheets and thanked them before  
drifting off to sleep.

Will insisted he wasn't tired, so Hannibal started what he had learned was Will's favorite tv show, 'The X-Files' and they cozied up  
on the couch to sit and watch together.

\---


	16. End of the Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the members followed and found a way into Hannibal's home,  
> searching for Mary he finds the two men resting on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- & I'm a piece of shit. 
> 
> *clears throat*

After convincing Will to take more painkillers for his aching shoulder wound, they watched many episodes before  
finally deciding to sleep. Still on the couch with Will's favorite show playing on the tv, Will had head fallen asleep on Hannibal's shoulder.  
Hannibal smiled and closed his eyes in hopes of finding his own rest now, placing his cheek atop the boys messy short hair.

After a while, the searched for sleep was suddenly interrupted from Hannibal as he heard a noise that made his eyes slowly open.  
Will, un-bothered, had sunk down hugging Hannibal's waist with his head in his lap, curled up like an innocent animal. Hannibal muted  
the tv to listen, trying not to move the softly breathing boy. He heard it again, clearer now. His eyes snapped toward the sound in the dark  
of the house. He inhaled as he smelled a hint of sweat, along with stronger alochol than had radiated from Will below him. 

He slowly moved him fom his lap, replacing his thighs with a couch pillow and pulled the blanket over him. He silently rose, focusing his  
senses into the dark around him, the only light flickering from the silent tv, barely casting far enough into the large home. 

Will stirred a bit, causing Hannibal to glance at him, hoping he wouldn't wake. The glance was his mistake. He turned into a fist that  
knocked him off his balance. He caught himself on the edge of the coffee table as he reeled back, then reaching foreward to grab the  
man by the other flying fist, twisting it down to slightly lower the man and head butted him with a loud crack. 

The man cried out falling backward onto the ground. Will jumped awake at the yell. "Will-" Hannibal turned to see the boy sitting  
up quickly confused and wincing in pain as his medication had worn out. Again the worry for Will distracting him, Hannibal was tackled  
backwards into the glass table. "Hannibal!" 

Will yelped, reaching for his hip instinctively for a gun that wasn't there. He leapt from the couch as the men wrestled against the shattered  
glass and splintered wood beams. 

He tried to pull the figure away from Hannibal and was met with a violent sharp elbow to the bruised shoulder. He gasped a choked scream  
at the pain that sent him backwards onto the floor. Dangerous rage suddenly surged harder throughout Hannibals veins as he heard the boys cry.  
He slammed a palm up into the mans jaw but was returned with an even harder fist, knocking a small bit of focus out of Hannibals eyes.  
The man was suddenly off him. 

He struggled for a moment then snapped back to reality when he heard an even louder scream from Will. He stumbled up turning his eyes to the  
sight that sent him reeling. The man was slamming his foot down onto Will's ribs with pure violence. It almost seemed like slow motion as Hannibal  
saw it in red through his burning eyes. Will holding one hand up defensively as the other wrapped around his waist in pain, trying to block the blows.  
The shine that glimmered for a second in the mans clenched fist sent a gigantic surge of fear and fury through him as it was brought down onto Will's  
chest. 

Will screamed through a choked cough of blood spurtting from his mouth. The knife pulled back out of Will as Hannibal had lunged at the predator  
that had just become hopeless prey. 

Will sobbed, gasping as he tried to regain his sight, having been blurred from the horrible new pain. He rolled over still grasping his waist,  
blood dripping from his panting lips to the carpet below him as he tried to crawl. He failed to move more as intense waves of pain shot through  
his body, drawing out a muffled sob.

He hadn't noticed the blood steady flowing out of a slitted thin wound in his chest, thinking the horrible pain was from being kicked  
in his sides so hard. He couldn't find Hannibal or the man in his spinning sight. He looked towards the flickering light of the tv, seeing  
Mulder and Scully's hazy figures leaning over the camera as they observed a body. He felt like they were looking at him with the concerned  
eyes they usually did. 

He huffed and coughed rolling slowly back onto his back groaning in pain as the blood spurted from his cough up onto his cheeks and nose.  
"Hann-...Hanni.." Will tried, only coughing up more blood. He felt like the light was getting dimmer. Was the episode ending? So soon after  
they had found a curious body? He wondered what episode it was.

His eyes closed slowly as the tunnel of light shut off. 

\---


	17. Goji Berries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The task force uses all of it's resources including Mary to   
> scope out and find the gang that targeted their young cop.
> 
> Hannibal waits impatiently through Will's several surgeries and  
> induced coma's, bringing him his favorite breakfast scramble fresh  
> each visit until he decides to try and bring a different dish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chuckles* goji berries *closes garbage bag over my head*

Will awoke in the back of an ambulance. The muffled sirens bringing him slowly back to conciousness. He looked around at the haze of   
people above him, their voices frantic and demanding attention to different things. He blinked as his vision got slightly clearer. "Oh good,   
he's back, let's hurry up and get there please people, be careful!" A man shouted. "Will.." Will blinked a bit tighter at the sound of Hannibal's  
soft voice. 

"H-" Will tried to call out to him but choked on more blood that suddenly poured from his mouth. The group of people scurried faster at   
the sight of so much sudden blood flowing from the boys now tightly closed lips, Will trying to stop the liquid from forcing out of him. "Will, don't   
try to speak. Let them take care of you." Hannibal frowned, holding back his anger that should have been gone now. 

He had brought the man to the literal brink of death before he stopped pummeling his face into the ground. Only stopping to avoid any charges,   
despite the break in and attack, the law had it's ways to somehow point the finger at both sides of a one sided initiated intent to murder or maim. 

He took Will's hand when he shakily held it out. Will noticed one of the EMT's was dabbing a cloth at Hannibals cheek. He blinked again trying   
to see the wound that was being treated on his face, failing to focus any more. He sputtered more blood as he tried to speak again, even though   
he could sense Hannibal growing impatient at Will's disobedience to stay quiet. "S..s.." Hannibal listened. "You have nothing to be sorry for, dear   
Will...don't be ridiculous." He responded in assumption of the word. 

Will grinned as more blood drenched through his teeth. "S..smoke..." He coughed through a wet chuckle. 

The whole team and Hannibal wide eyed at the request. Hannibal couldn't help but scoff at the insane boy before him. 

 

\---

Mary had been the one to call for the police and an ambulance the moment she heard the first loud crash down stairs,  
only entering the room once Hannibal called her in to assist him in getting Will from the floor to the front door so they   
could get him as quickly as possible into the ambulance that pulled up with speed. 

Hannibal kept her calm and told the police that she was a witness under protection, and that she wasn't to be  
questioned until Will and himself were present. She obliged at that and let the officers take her in the car behind Will's ambulance. 

The intruder was hooked up to machines in the same hospital as Will that night, Hannibal's fury had sent him into a coma.

\---

Mary was put into protective custody while they waited for Will to finish healing from his 3rd surgery two months from the attack. 

Jack Crawford and the entire task force was put on the mission to find and arrest the gang that had targetted their   
innocent young peer officer, for once Jack was furious with the predators rather than the prey. 

Beverly continued watching over Will's home and furry family over his time in the hospital, doing what she could  
over the phone and internet to help with the investigation of the gang as well as keeping watch over Mary in his isolated house.

Hannibal had spent every day sitting at Will's hospital bedside, bringing him a fresh bowl of his favorite breakfast scramble  
in hopes he would wake up any time soon, let down every time for weeks now.

\---

One day Hannibal brought a different dish, one he hadn't made in a long time.

He sat down and sighed, staring at the covered bowl on the counter beside him as he listened to the even repetative tone  
beeping on the machine next to Will's bed.

"..what's..what's that..?" 

Hannibal snapped his eyes over to the boy with shocked eyes, smiling when he saw him straining to sit up in the bed with a   
groggy wincing face. 

"Don't move too much, you're still healing from your surgeries..." Hannibal said as he stood from the chair, grabbing the bowl  
and stepping over to his side, then setting the dish on the sliding tray table and pushing it over Will's lap. 

"..hm?" Will grunted as he furrowed his brows, looking up at the man with exhausted but curious bright eyes. Hannibal blinked  
at him, gratefull to see the gorgeous globes again as he popped the lid off the bowl. 

"It's a black silkie chicken with red dates, goji berries, bok choy, ginseng and white fungus. They're all ingredients considered to   
have health benefits in Chinese medicine." Hannibal turned to grab a spoon from the counter, pausing when Will spoke again.

"...you brought me, Chicken Soup?" He cracked a crooked smile as he struggled to sit up more. 

Hannibal inhaled and glanced at the boy. "..yes." 

\---


	18. A Good Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months after all the hectic events,
> 
> Hannibal and Will finally have some peaceful time to spend together. 
> 
> <33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, *tosses porn at laptop*
> 
> \- to make up for the horrible things I did to the babies.
> 
> *crawls back in fire*

Hannibal grunted as the back of Will's hand smacked him in the face, cracking an eye open to glare over at the sleeping creature  
beside him. A thin stream of drool dried on his chin along with a soft snore escaping his lips as he lay sprawled wide across the bed   
like a toddler sleeping in their parents room. The bad dreams Will had been having made the scenario all the more child-like. 

He gently pulled the planted hand from his face and placed it on his chest, sighing at the streams of sunlight that broke through  
the closed curtains. 

"Mmmrgh.." Will grumbled in his sleep, tossing his body over to its' side so his limbs wrapped loosely around Hannibal's body.  
Hannibal chucked at the embrace, running a finger down the boy's bare spine, just ghosting the tips of his fingers against   
the warm skin. "Mrrshhtahppp-" Hannibal ducked his head a bit against the pillow, narrowly dodging the flailing arm   
that objected the tickling touch. 

Deciding it was about time to wake the young man up, he scooted down in the bed, placing sparse kisses down his chest,  
a lingering one over the healed but raised knife wound that was only longer than it initially was due to the surgeries.   
"Cchhrissst...mmph, I don't wanna Hanniballll..." Will groaned, squeezing his eyes tight to rebel against the dim daylight. 

Hannibal hummed through the many more kisses he pecked downward to his belly button, stopping above the hem that  
had pulled lower in the boy's tussling sleep, revealing his sharp hip bones and a hint of curly hair. 

"Dammit, Hannibal, unf, I was having a good dream for once..." Will whined, stretching his arms above his head to allow the  
pajama bottoms to slide a bit further down. The teasing young body straining it's tired muscles beside him sent his heart  
into a sudden studder as he bit his lip. He pushed himself back up to meet Will's face, grabbing the perfect smooth jaw  
with both hands and pressing a loving kiss to the wonderfully arched cupid bow lips. 

Will blinked a few times, closing his eyes again as he sighed in defeat with the sweet long kiss. 

Hannibal finally broke the embrace, looking into the tired yet still always somehow beaming bright eyes. Will cracked  
a crooked smile as he stared back, his gaze shifting twice between the older man's curvy lips to the almost animal-like auburn eyes  
that bore into him. The only eye's he's ever kept locked in his, feeling delighted yet intimidated by the threatening passion they emmited.

"Tell me about your finally pleasant dream, love?" Hannibal smiled as he brushed the short curls up, messing the young mans bed-head   
hair even more. Will grumbled and turned his head away from the stroke, a light rose pink blush forming on his cheeks as he  
lowered his eyes to Hannibal's neck.

"Please?" Hannibal smirked, knowing Will could never turn down a mischeviously innocent plea from him. Will scowled at him and sighed,  
"It went a little something like this-" Will smiled now, crawling ontop of Hannibal's lap and straddling his hips between his thighs as he  
slowly pushed his pajama bottoms down, no boxers beneath them.

Hannibal raised his eyebrows and licked his lips as he let the boy yank his own boxers down to his knees. "Oh-? My little officer had  
a wet dream, hm?" The sly smirk spread wider on the mans face as he gazed up at Will's suddenly sultry eyes. 

"Mmhm.." Will took Hannibal's hand, lifting it to his lips and sucking them into his mouth slowly. Hannibal's blood began to boil   
as the young man licked at his middle and ring finger, coating them in saliva with a soft purr in his throat. He gripped the bare bum that  
hovered over his eager crotch, pulling his digits from Will's tongue with a short strand of drool dropping to his chin. 

"O-oh!" Will gasped, lifting his hips in response to the wet fingers intruding his clenched rosebud hole, both at the same time. He   
keened foreward, pressing his forehead to Hannibal's as he was stretched open gently. "W-we gotta hurry, Ha-Hannibal..." He muttered  
through gritted teeth when the older man started pumping his fingers in and out of him. Hannibal bit his lip harder, marveling  
at the trembling creature writhing over him in awe. 

"If you insist-" Hannibal grinned slyly, pulling the wet hand from his entrance and swiftly in one quick move shoved his throbbing cock  
into the slightly readied hole, drawing a sharp high pitched yelp from the boy's mouth. "Fuckin- j-jackass," Will moaned as he   
gripped Hannibal's shoulders tight, letting the man begin thrusting up into him with force, speeding up as they panted heavily  
into each other's lips. 

Hannibal huffed a pleasurable laugh as he rutted up harder and faster into Will's tightened pulsing ass, groaning every time the  
boy squeezed around him. "Will, come-" He whipsered through his grunts, staring up at the gasping whiney beauty above him, tightening  
his strong hands on the sharp hip bones to slam as perfectly aimed into Will's prostate a few times before he spilled into his body.

Will choked on a shakey sob as the intense waves of tensing muscles shot through him, his untouched twitching member coming on   
both of their heaving stomachs. He hunched over, whimpering Hannibal's name as he burried his face in the crook of the man's neck.  
The two panted through their subsiding pleasure, Hannibal's strong arms wrapped lovingly around Will's shoulders. 

"Th-that was the best dream..I've had..." Will huffed through a crooked grin against Hannibal's shoulder. Hannibal chuckled and squeezed  
the boy closer with a long kiss to his sweaty short curls. "Best dream come true, if I'd say so myself, love." 

\---


	19. Visiting Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will agrees to let Hannibal buy him fancy clothes,
> 
> as long as he goes with him to visit the precinct to see his squad after so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like bratty Will :p
> 
> -also, introducing, MATTHEW BROWWWNNN
> 
> ...cause I love him too.

Will glanced over at the shower as he brushed his teeth, leaning against the sink. Speaking with the brush in his mouth, Will asked  
Hannibal a question. "Hey, do you pthink Phack'll let me back ta work shoon??" Hannibal peeked out of the shower with an amused  
face, eyebrow raised as water streamed down his hair and neck. Will spat the toothpaste into the sink and scoffed. "Do you think   
Jack'll let me back to work any time soon..?" Will cracked a small sad smile at the man. Hannibal frowned a bit and sighed, retreating  
back into the hot water. 

"I quite enjoy our free time together...but if you're eager to get back to work I wont jinx you by objecting." Hannibal's even tone  
was easy for Will to decipher by now, feeling the grumpy old man vibes in his response. Will smirked and finished brushing his teeth  
before dressing into a fresh pair of boxers and dark jeans with a plain gray t-shirt above it. 

"Well...anyway...I'm not gonna say anything until I guess we're both ready for it, kay?" Will stepped over and pushed the glass door open to   
peck a quick kiss to Hannibal's lips, avoiding getting his dry upstanding short hair wet. "If that's what you want, dear. To voice my honest   
opinion as I'm positive Jack and others have already told you, the leave is to heal your mind now, not just your body." Hannibal responded,  
risning the last of the suds from his body. 

Will grumbled to himself and wiped the steam from the mirror.

\---

The two ate a short breakfast as Hannibal was eager to take the boy shopping, having finally convinced him he was worthy of wearing  
clothes that were naught but good-will tshirts and tattered jeans when out of uniform. Even though he honestly couldn't deny how  
much he loved how sloppy and careless the young man was about his attire. 

Hannibal got him to try on several suites, only three were tolerable to Will enough to let Hannibal buy them for him. A black and white   
set, a plaid set, and a black on black full set that Hannibal liked the most on him. 

"Kay, I did what you wanted, now I wanna go to the precinct to see how everyone's doing. You promised if I did this I could and you'd  
come with me." Will glared at him. Hannibal nodded and obeyed his lover's demands. The memory of Will coming out to his squad members  
about their relationship being a cherished one that he felt honoured to be a part of. Beverley leaping from her desk with a shriek to   
tackle the boy as soon as he said the word 'boyfriend' being the most amusing part of the reveal. 

\---

"KNOCK KNOCK!!!" Will rapped his knuckles on the wall as he stepped through the entrance of the Police Precinct with a grin. 

"GRAHAM-! What's up bro!?!" Matthew Brown, a fellow officer, shoved his seat back and rounded the desk to grab Will's hand  
and pull him into a harsh hug with a few hard smacks to his back. Will cringed and laughed, returning the one armed hug and  
stepped back to smile at him. "Good, man...uh, I brought Hannibal to come see ya'll with me! I missed you fuckers a bit so,  
whatever." Will looked at the ground, kicking at nothing as he instinctively huddled close to Hannibal's side. 

"Doctor Lean Mean Fighting Machine, here huh!?" Matthew beamed a grin at Hannibal, nudging his shoulder with a friendly  
fist. Hannibal smirked and looked between Matthew and Will, wondering why Will had suddenly took his shielded stance  
just an inch behind his heel that he clearly could recognize as a sign of discomfort at this point.

"Hey Willy-" Beverly stepped over to plant a quick kiss to his cheek and rustle his messy hair in her hand briefly. "Hannibal, hunk."  
She winked at the elder man and shook his hand politely. He chuckled and nodded with a returned shake, "Ms. Katz." 

"Uh, so, where's Chief at? It's like, lunch now, shouldn't he be plowing down some grub like a-" Will paused when Beverley's  
eyes widened with a subtle short head shake, moving her gaze just over his shoulder. He gulped and inhaled deeply before  
turning on his heel quickly with an abrupt salute. 

"CHIEF! HOWWWW'S IT GOING?" Will said through a crooked wide shooken grin, meant to appear friendly but simply showing  
pure guilt. Jack scowled at him with a slow blink, sighing as he patted Will's shoulder twice. "I don't even want to know  
what my 'plowing of grub' seems like, so I'll leave it be. Nice to see you doing well, Graham." 

Will let out a long exhale as he hunched over with furrowed brows after Jack passed him. Hannibal couldn't help but let a   
curl form on the corner of his mouth in amusement at the flustered brat. 

\---


	20. Buffett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wants to get back to work,
> 
> but when he's told he needs to wait longer, he brings out his bratty side again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, super short chapter, just...
> 
> cause I needed Will to be a liiittttle bit more of a brat to Jack.
> 
> <33 ;]

After talking to everyone for a while, Hannibal reminded Will they had reservations at a restaurant for dinner.

"Oh, okay, gimme just two seconds, I gotta see what's up with Chief real quick, kay?" Will smacked a kiss to Hannibal's  
cheek. A flurry of 'AWWWWW's echoed in the room at the quick movement, drawing a bright red to his cheeks as he  
flipped everyone off, hurrying into Jack's office as they all giggled to each other. 

"What is it Graham? Don't tell me, you want-" "I want to start working again, yeah boss, fucking when?" Will forced a stern  
look to hide the blush that was stuck on his face. 

"No. Not yet. Until I feel it's fit to get you a mental evaluation that will pass the FIRST TIME, I'm not going to allow it.   
You went through a traumatic event and just because you're a son of a bitch ass brave cop doesn't mean you get to ignore  
that it's real. If you want to keep my best interests, you'll listen to me, and be a little more patient. I can see you're alot  
better, I can tell, alright? Just give me a little while longer. You're a good officer, Will. Do me a favor and let me bring  
you back on the right way so I can get my beauty sleep."

Will sighed and scowled at the ground, shoving his hands in his jean pockets and nodding once. 

"Fine...alright. It was nice to see ya otherwise, Chief. I hope you're doing okay. You seem stressed out a bit.   
I recommend the All You Can Eat Buffett they just opened uptown, I hear it's literal-"   
"GET OUT OF HERE GRAHAM-!" 

"KAY BYE!" Will snickered out of his pout and rushed through the door quickly. 

"Aw did you just piss of Chief for us to deal with all day!?" Matthew shouted after hearing Jack's shout and Will's childish  
retreat. "WILL, YOU ASS!!!" Beverly yelled as she tossed a pen at the scurrying boy that winked and grabbed Hannibal by the   
wrist, pulling him out of the building with loud cackling laughter. 

Hannibal quirked his eyebrows as he was dragged out so suddenly, confused as to what rukus Will had just caused. 

What a delightfully reckless young man he had to himself. 

\---


	21. The Green Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wants to go see a movie with Hannibal, 
> 
> -lucky for them the theatre isn't too busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mixed feelings about the movie.   
> *clears throat*
> 
> So here's some trash anyway :d

"I wanna go see a movie, can we?" Will asked, toying with his shoestrings as he sat with his feet up in the passenger seat   
of Hannibal's Bentley.

"A movie tonight? What would you like to see, dear?" "I dunno, anything that wont have a crowd I guess." Will shrugged,  
tugging the laces loose. Hannibal glanced at the boy and smiled at his mindless fiddling. "Alright, we can go see a movie  
that's been out long enough for there to be fewer customers then."

They parked in the lot and exited the car, Will looking up at the bright white and black sign above the buildings' entrance.  
"Anything in particular stand out to you, Will?" Hannibal asked, taking his hand and leading him to the doors. 

"Mmm, The Green Inferno looked pretty interesting. It's been out for a few weeks now so, I don't think it'll be packed."  
"Alright, Green Inferno it is then." Hannibal paid for their tickets, then waited patiently as Will ordered a flurry of junk  
food; a hot dog, a large popcorn, a small soda, and a few oversized boxes of candies. "S-sorry, I get munchy during  
violent movies." Will smiled shyly with his arms full of snacks. Hannibal chuckled and took the soda and candy to hold  
for him as they made their way to the right room.

"Oh, wow, awesome-" Will gawked as they stepped in the dark area, there were only about 8 other people spread out  
near the front and middle of the seats. "-perfect." Will beamed a bright grin as he hurried to the very back,  
skipping steps through his long strides. 

He plopped down in the middle of the empty row, excited that there wasn't anyone for several more rows down. 

"Here, thanks for carrying my stuff love." Will took the soda and placed it in the cupholder, then the candies as he stuffed  
them in the seat on the other side of him with the popcorn. Hannibal sat next to him and kissed his cheek lovingly.

"Daw, shucks." Will giggled as he popped his shoes off to sit indian style in the red velvet seat. Hannibal chuckled at  
the childish thing and rolled his sweater sleeves up as the movie started. 

After the previews, the large screen turned black and took a moment before the actual film began. He looked over at Will,  
planning on asking him what the movie was supposed to be about but paused. He tensed up a bit as he watched  
the young man stare at the giant dimly lit image, taking a bite of the hot dog that was covered in condiments. 

He found he couldn't look away when the boy took a distractingly slow bite, taking a good third of the hot dog into his  
mouth. Will chewed a bit and swallowed hard, eyes locked on the screen without noticing Hannibal's gaze. 

Hannibal stared at his lips, a bit of ketchup left on the corner of his mouth. As soon as Will licked the mess from his lips  
Hannibal inhaled sharply, looking away quickly before he was unintentionally teased any more. 

"Mmph- I didn't even tell you what this is about huh? Or do you already know?" Will turned to him, shoving the last  
bit of the hot dog into his mouth and again, licking the extra ketchup from his lips. Hannibal bit his lip and shook his  
head 'no' in response, unsure if he should or even could speak at the moment. 

"S'about like, these kids that crash in some natives territory or something and find out the hard way that they're all  
cannibals and shit. Supposed to be gory and stuff." Hannibal quirked his brow at that and nodded, looking back  
to the screen.

Will furrowed his brow and wondered why Hannibal was so quiet all the sudden. "...bad choice of movie? I mean,  
we can sneak to another room if-" "No, this sounds interesting." Will frowned at the blunt response and pursed   
his lips. 

He glanced down then to the movie, then did a double take as he returned his eyes to Hannibal's lap. The man   
was gripping his own knee, and Will finally noticed the khaki pants had a slight bulge. 

A grin slowly spread on his lips as he looked at the side of Hannibal's face. What the hell could have triggered  
that? He thought through the last few moments; it couldn't have been anything in the movie, it had barely started  
and nothing was really happening. Surely it wasn't about the cannibalistic tribe. All he had done was- oh.   
The hot dog???

Will waited until the movie reached a loud part, the airplane exploding and crashing on the screen, booming loud  
speakers surrounding them vibrating the walls and floor. 

He pushed the arm rest up from between them suddenly, making Hannibal jump a bit as he own arm was knocked  
from the plastic bar. "Shh-" Will held a finger to his lips, using his other hand to pop the button and pull the zipper  
open on Hannibal's pants. 

"Will, I-" "What'd I just say?" Will hissed as he pulled Hannibal's half hard member from the boxers, placing a long  
kiss to the head as it grew quickly stiffer at the touch. Hannibal's nose twitched as he gritted his teeth, holding  
back a groan when the young man dipped his head down to suck him in entirely now. 

He bit his lip when he noticed Will fumbling with his own jeans, pushing them down with the boxers just to expose  
his rear. Will pulled his lips from Hannibal's crotch for a moment, a thin strand of drool connected from his mouth  
to the throbbing tip. He grabbed Hannibal's hand, coating it in saliva before forcing him to place his fingers to the   
crack of his half bare bum.

"Come on Hanni~" Will whispered under the loud movie, quickly sucking him back into his mouth. Hannibal let a low  
growl escape his chest as he shoved his slicked middle and ring finger into the boy's tightened hole. Will moaned  
with a gasp with Hannibal's cock halfway in his mouth, now keening foreward to lift his hips so the man could  
press deeper. 

"Nnn-Will, Will I..." Hannibal panted, speeding his fingers to fuck into the young man harder as the head of his dick  
was forced to the back of Will's throat. "Mmrph~!" Will choked when Hannibal suddenly hunched foreward, come  
exploding in his mouth and down his throat. He tried to swallow as much as he could before he pulled off  
of the man, gasping as he quickly snapped his hand up over his mouth, the white hot liquid oozing through  
the cracks of his fingers. 

Will blushed hard as he swallowed the rest of the suprisingly large load, letting out a panting huff as he looked  
at the doctor. Hannibal was frozen in place, all still but his heaving chest as he stared at the beautifully filthy  
thing beside him. "W-what?.." Will's cheeks grew even redder than possible now as he glanced down at his  
sticky coated hand. 

Hannibal took the messed hand and licked the fingers and palm clean, bringing a soft whimper from Will's shy  
breathing. 

"You're absolutley mezmerizingly beautiful..Will..." Hannibal whispered into his ear, sending chills down his spine  
straight into his throbbing cock that begged for attention in his boxers. 

"H-hannibal..." Before the question was asked, Hannibal was instantly on his knees between the small space, his   
back pressed against the next rows chair. He pulled Will's boxers and jeans down his thighs and without hestitation  
began to suck him completley in, wrapping his skilled tongue around his member. Will gasped and panted as he  
gripped Hannibal's hair, whining to hold back his usual very vocal moans and screams. The movie was filled with  
shouting and screaming, perfectly loud enough to hide their soft grunts and fast paced panting as well as the  
vulgar wet sounds of mulitple blowjobs occuring in the back of the dark room. 

"Sh-shit!" Will sobbed, shaking as he spilled down Hannibal's pulsing throat, gasping as the waves of pleasure surged  
through him. Hannibal swallowed it all, licking the boy clean. Will leaned back in the seat, dropping his head back as he huffed. 

"God dammit, I love you." Will said with a grin, falling over a bit to rest his head on Hannibal's shoulder. Hannibal grinned  
as well, kissing the short always messy hair softly, "I love you too, darling." 

They both calmed their breathing as they watched the movie, holding hands as  
the red painted woman gouged a man's eyes out and ate it raw as the poor thing's  
screams reached an ungodly pain filled shriek. 

\---


	22. Check Your Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew just happened to be at the theatre as well.
> 
> Hmmm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs at ceiling* 
> 
> Why do I post short chapters.

When the movie ended, Hannibal and Will exited the room after everyone else did. Will claimed to have a feeling that every  
movie always had something to add halfway through the credits. He was suprisingly right this time, as he had shouted a loud  
'Ah-HA!! TOLD YA!'. 

Will let out a small gasp as they walked down the long hall, forcing Hannibal to a stop with him when someone they recognized  
stepped out of a room they were about to pass. 

"Hey! What's up guys!?" Matthew beamed a wide smile as he turned to step over to the two. Hannibal noticed that Will's hand in his  
had tightened when the casually dressed officer approached them. 

"Uh, hey Matt, how's it goin'?" Will managed as he twitsted the one un-eaten box of candy in his free hand. "Good, just saw some  
dumb apocalypse movie, sucked. What'd ya'll- uh, oh, hey, ha.." Matthew broke his question as he smirked, scratching the back of  
his neck as he pointed to Will's crotch. 

Hannibal and Will both looked down at the gesture, noticing Will's pants were still undone. Will quickly zipped and buttoned them,  
pulling his tight shirt down, failing to cover himself as it kept it's length just above the hem. "Haha, I guess I should ask what  
movie ya'll TRIED to watch??" Matthew chuckled, moving his eyes from the young man's zipper to his shying face. Hannibal  
cleared his throat to save Will from having to respond. 

"A film called the Green Inferno, if I'm not mistaken. Very interesting story. I have to apologize as we were just headed home  
though, Officer Brown." Hannibal gave a polite nod as he lead Will around the man. 

"Cool, cool, see ya'll around then." Matthew said with a smirk, watching the two walk down the hall and out the exit. 

"Knew I shoulda seen that fuckin' cannibal shit." He huffed with a scoff, shaking his head as he pushed his hands in  
his pockets and left as well. 

\---


	23. Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal finally confronts Will about why he always seemed  
> so uneasy whenever Matthew Brown was present. 
> 
> It's not good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, see, I did it again, I can never let things be happy-go-lucky.  
> Dammit, why do I do horrible shit to Will, he's a human punching bag 

On the drive to Hannibal's home, Will was quiet, staring out the window as he closed his tired eyes. 

"...Will, I don't mean to wake you if you're asleep or just resting your eyes...but would you be so kind as to answer  
a question for me?" Hannibal finally asked, glancing over at the boy that grunted in response, not moving from his spot.

"Is there a reason you're uncomfortable around Matthew Brown? Or is it something you'd like to keep to yourself?"  
Will opened his eyes and looked at Hannibal without a word yet, staring at him for a brief moment before looking out  
the window.

"It's not...that, I don't know..I don't know how to talk about it. It's weird and confusing to think about." Will muttered,  
the answer sending a worried face from Hannibal. He felt nerves build a bit as he wondered if they had been a couple  
before, or anything similar. 

Will looked at him again, now noticing the frustrated wonder on the man's face as he focused on driving in the rainy night.  
"...it's not what you're thinking...first of all, you KNOW I hadn't come out to anyone in the squad until I met you. Kay? Second  
of all, don't sit there and make assumptions if you're not gonna say it out loud, you know how I hate that." 

Hannibal inhaled and nodded, then exhaled, keeping his eyes on the road.

Will could tell how unsatisfied Hannibal was with his vague response, so he sighed and pulled his knees up in the seat against   
his chest, wrapping his arms around them to play with his shoe-laces again. 

"He blackmailed me once. Long while back..." Will spoke into his ripped jeans, still tugging the shoe laces apart. Hannibal looked  
to him for a second, recognizing the child-like habit that usually meant he was distancing himself from the conversation. 

"He um...he caught me..w-watching, stuff...in my office. He pretty much, said he'd report me to cheif and out me as gay to   
everyone. Unless, I let him.." 

Hannibal frowned and gripped the steering wheel as he waited for the young man to continue. "Let him what, Will."  
Will covered his face and shook his head furiously, refusing to finish the sentence. Hannibal slammed on the breaks,  
veering off to the side of the road as he slapped it in park. 

Will clung onto the door handle and dash to stop from falling out of his seat when the car had swerved. "Hanni-"   
"FINISH THE SENTENCE, WILL." Hannibal barked, snatching Will's wrist in his furiously tighening grip.  
Will winced at the pain and sunk in the seat, eyes wide and tearful as he stared at the suddenly dark glare the man bore   
into him, his gentle handsome face suddenly changed into a frightful intimidating threat. 

"-j-jerk me o-off, he made me let him jerk m-me off in my off-office, Hannibal, I, I didn't, I didn't like it, it was  
sc-scary, it was like he took, he took my dignity a-away, please, please don't hurt me...please.." Will whimpered   
under the mans terrifyingly darkened eyes, fidgetting to break his screaming wrist free from the bruising grip.

Hannibal's face untwisted from the fury, his lips parting when he realized what he had done. He dropped Will's   
arm and blinked away the firey red from his eyes. Will whined and pulled his hurt arm into his chest, rubbing the  
throbbing bone and muscle as he choked on a sorrowful sob. 

"Will, I didn't- I-" "I'M SORRY!!!! I'M DISGUSTING NOW!!! JUST GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE HANNIBAL, I'M FUCKING TRASH!!"  
Will popped his seatbelt off and threw his door open, jumping out and slamming it behind him as he began walking  
quickly down the road in the rain. 

"Will!" Hannibal hurried out of the car, leaving it running and door open as he rushed up to Will and stopped him from  
leaving, pulling him around into a tight hug. Will broke out into louder crying, heaving sobs into Hannibal's chest with  
fists clenching his sweater. 

"Will I'm so sorry...please forgive my reaction...I'm so sorry dear boy, please..." Hannibal muttered into the soaking   
wet hair, cursing himself for not controlling his anger better. "I'm, I'm sorry, Ha-Hannibal, I'm should've t-told you.."  
Will managed the words through his trembling breathless crying. 

"You haven't a single thing to be sorry about, Will...this was not blackmail...it was a molestation...you were sexually  
assaulted in your workplace, and threatened to keep your silence." Hannibal sighed and squeezed Will tighter in his arms,  
then led the crying boy back to the car, easing him into the passenger seat and grabbing a jacket from the back seat to cover him with.

\---


	24. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is furious with himself over his poor reaction to Will's confession.
> 
> He makes a promise to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *frowns at self for being such a prick*

They sat on the couch infront of the fireplace, changed into dry clothes; Will in a pair of plaid boxers and a white tshirt, Hannibal  
in a black tee and gray silk pajama bottoms. Will was curled up on his right side with his head in Hannibal's lap, eyes closed as he  
rested on the man. Hannibal frowned down at him, eyeing the steaks of tears that dried on the boys flushed dark pink cheeks. 

He moved his eyes to the hand that lay limp on his thigh, his brow twitched at the sight of the darkening bruise around Will's wrist. 

He felt disgusted with himself, that he could let his own rage be taken out in any form on the young innocent thing.   
Especially when he had just admitted to such a horribe experience, confessing to having been molested by a fellow officer  
in his own work place. He wasn't sure if he wanted to punish himself for being such a terrible person to confide in, or find  
Brown and punish him like no other has ever experienced. 

The horrible images flashed behind his eyes, imagining how terrible it must have been for Will. How he must have had some   
sort of established trust in Matthew as a member of his team, broken into pieces as the man trapped him in his chair and  
forced his pants open. He scowled as he pictured his darling wimpering against Matthews firm hand that covered his mouth,  
the other hand taking advantage of the situation and stroking Will's privates with a fast pace. His blood boiled as he   
imagined the boy crying through the terrifying event, then being left a mess in his office alone. 

Will stirred a bit, breaking Hannibal's angry thoughts from his mind as he looked down at him. Will turned to look up at   
Hannibal with tired red eyes. Hannibal cracked a sad smile and ran his fingers through Will's dried hair. 

"...I'm not mad at you...I know what you're thinking about...and I'm not mad at you..." Will whispered, turning back to   
his sleeping position. Hannibal frowned now, eyes fighting back tears that wished the boy wouldn't forgive him so easily.  
"I'm mad at me." Was all he could manage to say with an even tone that was coated with hidden venom. 

Will looked back to him, letting out a sigh and sitting up now. He rubbed his eyes that stung from the exhaustive crying.  
"If you want me to feel better, then you'll quit cursing yourself over it. I'm too tired to nurse your anger back into just...  
just loving me...so, please...Hanni, for me...just love on me..?" Will curled up to him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders  
and kissing his cheek.

Hannibal looked down to the coffee table and nodded once, knowing he would still continue to hate himself for hurting  
his lover when he should have comforted him, but wanted to do whatever Will asked of him. 

"Thanks...I love you, Hannibal...I'm super sleepy...so...can you take me to bed??" Will broke out the innocent blue puppy dog  
eyes with a sweet smile. Hannibal had to smile back at that, gently pulling the boy into his arms and carried him to the  
bedroom like a toddler as Will wrapped his legs around his waist and arms around his neck. 

From this point on Hannibal was going to make sure not a single thing in this world would ever make this sweet young thing  
every cry again. Not even himself. 

\---


	25. Waking Up Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one likes waking up alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meh.

Will woke up in the middle of the night, barely as he turned in the silk sheets with a grumble.

He cracked his eyes open when he found he was alone in the bed. 

"...Hannibal?" Will sat up on his elbows, looking over at the bathroom. No light was on. He didn't smell any food cooking,  
which wasn't too strange at the hour. Slightly worried, Will climbed out of the blankets and pulled on his pajama bottoms,  
padding through the dark quiet house barefooted. 

"Hannibal?" He pushed the door to the study open, frowning at the empty room.

He heard his phone ding twice back in the bedroom, so he hurried to it, snatching it off the bedside table.

There were three unread messages; 

Hannibal: (Will, I had a patient emergency, please get your rest. I'll be home soon.)  
Beverly: (Took care of your mutts, don't hesitate to ask whenever you're busy with butt buddy.)  
Hannibal: (On the way home now, love. Hope this text doesn't wake you.)

Will scoffed at Beverly's text, but stared at Hannibal's for a minute. Then made his way to the living room, sitting in the  
dark on the couch as he sighed and nustled into the decorative pillow. 

\---

A little over an hour later, Hannibal came through the front door quietly. He paused when he spotted Will curled up on the  
couch, alone and fast asleep with the cell phone just an inch from falling out of his limp hand. The sight made him sad,   
a frown forming on his face as he sat his bag and keys to the table. 

Hannibal took his shoes and jacket off, stepping over to lift the young man in his arms. He tensed up when the phone clattered to the   
floor. "Wha-!?" Will jerked awake, flailing as he rolled out of Hannibal's arms back down onto the sofa and down to the ground  
with a loud thud. 

"Will- I'm sorry, are you alright? I-" "Jesus Christ Hannibal!! You scared the shit out of me!" Will groaned as Hannibal helped him  
up from between the couch and coffee table. "I apologize love, I was just going to take you back to bed...are you hurt?"  
"N-no, I'm fine...my heart feels like it could run straight out of my throat but I'm okay. Where, where the hell have you been?"  
Will frowned and sat on the couch, watching as Hannibal joined him. 

"One of my patients had a mental breakdown and resorted to calling me in the middle of the night in their decision to reach out  
for help. I coaxed them to calm themselves and schedueled an appointment to ensure they are okay by next week. I'm   
sorry I left you all alone, dear." Hannibal pulled Will over a bit, pressing a gentle kiss to his bed-head. 

"That's okay...as long as you're out helping people I don't have a problem with it...just, don't do it like that..I got scared for a minute."  
Hannibal quirked his head at that, furrowing his brow at the yawning boy. "What would you have to fear, Will?" 

"...that you weren't comming back." "That's nonsense my dear-" "I know it's just-" "This is my own home, where else would I go?"  
Hannibal smirked with a sly squint. "Oh shut up, jackass." Will shoved him as he chuckled. 

\---


	26. Group Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will doesn't care if Hannibal looks through his phone,  
> he hates texts and messages in general.
> 
> Hannibal is amused at some of the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah but, yeah I'd be put in a psychiatric hospital if anyone went through mine.

Will was fast asleep in the morning when his phone buzzed a couple of times. Hannibal ignored it as he stroked the young man's  
hair against his shoulder. It buzzed a few more times, back to back messages vibrating on the bedside table. He scowled and  
carefully reached over to grab it, not wanting to wake his slumbering partner. 

A group chat was forming on the screen, different coloured message bubbles popping up one after another in responses that  
were waiting for Will to join in on. He slid the button to the side and scrolled it down, only because Will always had him handle  
the phone when it wasn't work related. Will's anxiety would sky rocket if he had to listen to the flurry of messages bombarding  
his cell like this. 

It started off with Beverly Katz;

Beverly: (Yo! Who all is down for a get together at the bar tonight? Sorry for early message, just wanna have plans set in stone!)  
Miriam: (Sure!)  
Jimmy: (Mmm, maybe.)  
Beverly: (Jimmy I'm going to kick your ass if I don't get a solid yes or no.)  
Jimmy: (Fine, but I'm ordering my own drinks. None of that bulk beer tray crap.)  
Brian: (Sounds like a game plan, I'm down.)  
Matthew: (Hells yeah, see ya'll tonight then.)  
Beverly: (Awesome! Now all we need is Chief and Willy, hopefully Willy's doctor will come too ;D)  
Miriam: (He's so mysterious, it's kinda cute. Not meaning to hit of your boyfriend Graham, whenver you see these lol)  
Matthew: (You mean his Lithuanian Sugar Daddy? Ya'll better back off before the kid kicks all our asses haha)  
Jimmy: (Whoa, I looked away for a minute and now we're debating Hannibal & Will's relationship WITH Will attatched to the thread?)  
Brian: (I too, like to live dangerously. Hannibal's a hunk and I'd let him bend me over anything.)  
Beverly: (GUYS, HOLY SHIT. WILL'S A HEAVY SLEEPER HE'S SERIOUSLY GOING TO MURDER US WHEN HE GETS UP.)  
Matthew: (I'm dippin out, ya'll are risky af. Hope to see you there Graham.)  
Jimmy: (See yall morons then.)  
Brian: (Get drunk and square up with me tonight Graham.)  
Beverly: (Sorry Willy :c )

Hannibal chuckled to himself at the conversation, only glaring at Matthew's messages when they showed up. He sat the phone down,  
pulling Will into his chest with a hard squeeze. Will grumbled and woke slowly, faking a cough as the man held him with such  
sudden strength. Hannibal smirked and kissed the boy's lips. Will giggled and kissed him back, sneaking his tongue between  
their mouths to bring a delighted grunt from Hannibal's throat. 

"What're you doin' up, hm?" "You're phone was attacked with several messages from your squad, asking if you and I wanted  
to join them for drinks at a bar tonight." Will bit his lip with a frown as he stared at Hannibal's neck. "Who all is going?"

"It looked like the usual bunch, Ms. Katz, Ms. Lass, Mr. Price, Mr. Zeller...Brown, and they're hoping to get Chief Crawford  
to join them as well." Hannibal kept his tone even as he watched for Will's response. 

"...I'd like to go out for drinks with them, it's been a little bit since they've all gotten together like that..." Will said, sitting up in  
the bed and stretching over to pop his back. Hannibal kept his eyes on the shifting straining muscles on the boys bare back  
as he hunched over like a waking cat. 

"And I want you to go too. But...you have to promise me something..." Will finished the stretch, leaning back on the palms of  
his hands. Hannibal stayed quiet, expecting the request already. "Just, don't say anything about it. Don't try and be snarky or  
whimsical or whatever it is you do when you likely wanna rip someones head off...I don't want to have to deal with it, I'm  
not ready for that. He can be the terrible pompous douche all he wants, I'll be fine as long as I've got you by my side...okay?"

Hannibal sighed and nodded. "Anything you want from me I would never deprive you from. I'll behave." 

"Thank you..." Will pecked a quick kiss to the mans lips and climbed out of bed.

"Now let's go see my furry family and get this grocery shopping crap outta the way."

\---


	27. Jack's Hopefull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finally feels it's time for Will to get his mental evaluation,
> 
> hopefully it's not a bad decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about Olive Oil other than I can never get  
> it off my damn hands and counter.

In the middle of the market, Hannibal held a basket full of breads and fruits. Will followed right on his heel as he watched  
his partner examining the fresh foods so thoroughly. His phone buzzed in his pocket as he stopped to pick up an odd looking  
bottle from a wicker shelf. 

"What's this?" Will asked, ignoring the phone for now. "That would be a Trad Organic Russian Extra Virgin Olive Oil.   
You've got quite an eye. Grab two." Hannibal smiled and payed the vendor for the bottles. 

Will resumed following him around as he pulled the cell from his pants. "Uhh..." He frowned at the screen, a text from   
Jack asking Will to meet him at the precinct before the gang went to the bar tonight. 

"Hannibal, I um, I gotta drop by the office before we go to the bar, are you okay with taking me there or do you   
want to head home first and I'll just take my car?" Hannibal turned to him with a concerned look on his face. "I'd love  
to take you there myself, but we still need to go to the house to drop the food off either way. It'd be up to you if  
I go with you or not." "Oh, yeah, uhm, okay. I guess we can both go to the office since we're both heading to the bar  
afterwards." Will responded a (Roger Chief) and pushed the phone back in his pocket. 

\---

Hannibal waited in the car as Will hopped out of the passenger seat, hurrying over to the building in his dark blue   
jeans that were a size too big on his hips and a white pullover hoodie that read 'champion' in small black letters   
on the chest. His tennis shoes scraped on the pavement as he came to a stop and tried to manage his messy hair  
before he pulled the door open.

"Chief Crawford? Oh- there you are, Chief." Will turned and stood at attention for a moment before Jack waved him  
to relax. Will nodded once and slumped down into the chair infront of his commanders desk and leaned foreward with  
his forearms on his knees. "Graham, I'm not going to make it to the bar so I thought I'd bring you in for a moment before  
you go." "Uh okay, sure, no problem."

Jack sighed and stared at Will for a few seconds, leaning back in his chair. "How are you doing, Will?" "Pretty good, um,  
having a nice little, vacation I guess. Everything's healed up pretty good." Will huffed a laugh and scratched at his neck.  
Jack's eyes narrowed as he eyed the bruise on Will's wrist when the sleeve pulled up in the movement. 

Will noticed and cleared his throat, pulling the sleeve back down, a quick wink to Jack who rolled his eyes at the hint.  
Despite the truth behind the mark, he knew making Jack too uncomfortable to ask was too good to pass up. 

"Okay. Well, what about your mental health? How is that going? Have you been talking to anyone about what you went through?"  
"Well, Jack- er, Chief, Hannibal is a pro psyche doc, so I'd say I've had plenty of talking about it done, especially since he was  
there for the other half of it." Jack simply nodded and stared. 

"I'd like you to take a psych evaluation Monday. You ready for that?" "Y-YES! I mean, roger Chief, of course!" Will beamed  
his excitment, almost leaping from the chair but sitting back down when Jack motioned him to calm down. "Yeah, I'm, I'm  
ready boss, I could do it right now if I can!" "No I've already schedueled it, go enjoy your night. Be ready on Monday, 11:30."  
"Right, got it Chief! See ya then, have a good one!" Will hurried out of the building with a skip in his step, running over  
to the Bentley and hopping in. 

"You look like you got good news." Hannibal smiled as Will buckled in with a wide grin on his face. "I get my psych eval Monday!  
Basically after that I can work again!" 

"Well, that is good news for you." "Oh come on, don't be like that, I know you worry about me but I'm a big boy." Will smiled  
sweetly at him and patted his knee as they took off. 

\---


	28. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew gets a feeling that Hannibal knows what he did.
> 
> Will decides to take matters into his own hands before they  
> turn into Hannibal's problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *counts down from ten-*

"Hey, the boy NOT in blue is here!" Brian shouted from a table near the back of the bar. The group had two high top tables  
pushed close together as they all sat with their drinks, two seats left empty for Will and Hannibal. "-and the mighty Doctor!"  
Beverly added, patting the open chair beside her. The other was beside Matthew.

Will was gratefull Beverly had insisted he sit next to her. Hannibal pulled the seat out and let Will sit, then sat beside Matthew  
with a smile. "How's it goin' Doc?" Matthew grinned, holding a hand out to him. Hannibal took the hand and shook it,  
hard, and held it in place as he stared into the young man's eyes. Matthew's grin faded a bit, pulling his hand back to his  
beer when Hannibal finally let it go. "I'm doing well. Thank you." Hannibal said with a smirk, turning to the rest  
of the group and greeting them politely. 

They all chatted over many beers, celebrating Will's news of finally being able to take the evaluation that could let him get   
back to work. A flurry of pats on his back and cheers after the announcement brought a shy flush to Will's face as he grinned.   
Will noted that Matthew had at some point stopped being enthusiastic and talkative like he usually was. Instead of his jokes  
and jibes he was silent through his drinking, only turning his eyes around the group and scoffing now and then at the topics.

Will glanced at Hannibal, wondering if he had done something to make Matthew suddenly so uneasy. He hadn't seen them  
talking to each other besides the first greeting when they first arrived. 

He snapped out of his thoughts when Miriam spoke. "You okay Brown?? You usually would take a confession like that  
and take off running with insults-" She giggled and took a sip of her wine. Matthew blinked over at her and shrugged,  
"Sorry, my mind's elsewhere, who needs to get roasted???" Matthew smirked and chugged the last of his beer, turning  
his eyes to Will for a brief moment. 

Will felt like the short eye-contact had pierced him like a stake in the chest, pinning him frozen in his place as he gulped.  
Hannibal noticed it. "Will- are you okay?" Hannibal snapped him out of his temporary fear with a gentle hand on his shoulder.   
"Yeah, I need a couple shots though, what do ya say Bevs??" Beverly beamed at that, raising a hand to order a round of  
shots from the waitress. 

After they all took a few shots, Will coaxing Hannibal to take just one at least, Matthew dropped the glass to the table and  
stood from his chair. "Gotta take a piss, be right back." He bumped into a person, then a counter edge as well as he drunkly  
made his way to the bathroom. A few moments after Matthew left, Will stood next, chugging a shot and wiping his mouth.   
Hannibal looked at him curiously and asked a silent question. 

"I've gotta use the toilet too." Will locked eyes with Hannibal and shook his head subtly, placing a hand on his thigh and kissing  
his cheek before whispering in his ear. "Don't worry. Stay here please." 

\---


	29. Combative Physical Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Matthew decide this is the time they should have a violent scuffle,
> 
> destroying most of the bathroom in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-three, two, FIGHT!*
> 
> (╯°□°）╯

Will rolled his white hoodie sleeves up a bit as he entered the bathroom, stepping to the urinal beside Matthew and pulling himself  
out to urinate. Matthew raised an eyebrow and looked at the boy, eyes moving from his crotch to his blue eyes. He scoffed and  
smirked. "What, you tryin' to ask for somethin' kiddo?" 

Will blinked at him, a twitch on the corner of his mouth as he finished and covered himself back up. "Actually, I wanted to fucking  
have a word with you if you don't mind." Will said with venom in his tone. Matthew zipped and buttoned his pants and furrowed  
his brow, taking a step closer to Will now as he tilted his head. "Yeah, what's that then? Doc ain't satisfying ya enough? I mean-"   
Matthew paused and grabbed Will's groin with a drunken smile. 

Suddenly Matthew was snatched up a few inches from the ground by his shirt with two hands. Will lifted him with all his strength  
and yanked him to the sinks beside them, throwing Matthew into the large mirror above the counters. Matthew rolled off the stone  
sink and hit the ground with a loud THUD as the glass shattered and rained down on him. 

He shielded his head with his arms from the falling glass, heaving as he tried to catch his breath, the sudden blow having   
knocked the wind out of his lungs. Before Will could leave, Matthew snagged his ankle, tripping him as he fell to the ground.   
When he dragged Will over through the broken glass, they both stood up at the same time prepared to attack each other. 

Will ducked a fist that Matthew threw, swinging his own up into his ribs and tackling him back into a wall with force. Matthew  
returned the blows to Will's ribs as well, the two dropping to the ground and wrestling violently. 

Brian stepped into the bathroom at that point, eyes flying wide open at the sight of the two young men fighting on the floor.  
"JESUS YOU FUCKING MORONS, CUT THIS SHIT OUT!!! GET OFF, GET OFF! BACK UP!!!" Brian shouted as he snatched Will off of   
Matthew, shoving him back and helping the other stand. Matthew swatted Brian's hand away and wiped a bit of blood from his  
mouth, huffing with a laugh. 

Will was heaving, ignoring the pain of sparse cuts that were caused from wrestling amongst the broken glass. "What the living   
lord's name is going on here!?' Brian yelled, looking between the two and helping Will pull his sweater down over his exposed  
stomach. "Nothin' man, just got in a drunk play fight, turned a bit too serious I guess cause the shots." Will said, spitting   
blood from his mouth and licking the rest from his lips. Matthew scoffed and nodded. "Yeah, I missed wrestling with the kid."

"Well Christ, get the fuck outta here before we get blamed for this fucking mess, move! Idiots!!" Brian shoved them both  
out quickly, forcing them back to the high top tables. 

Everyone's eyes shot open in shock at the sight of them, including Hannibal. Will's white sweater had small dropplettes of red  
splattered on his white hoodie's collar and shoulder, his hair dischevled more than usual and a bruise forming on his cheek  
and eyebrow. Matthew's grey tshirt the same blood spatter pattern but his back a few thin lines of small cuts from being  
thrown into the mirror, along with many more bruises and cuts on his face, neck, and arms. 

"What the everloving hell-!?" Beverly cried out, slamming her beer glass on the table. "These two morons thought it'd be  
a great idea to do some fuckin' combative PT in the damn bathroom like a bunch of drunk idiots! Had to pry the  
little shits off each other before they killed each other!" Brian threw his hands in the air in disbelief, shaking his head  
at the group. 

Hannibal stared at Will with concern and confusion on his face. Will smirked and shrugged at him, picking up a fresh beer  
and taking a generous gulp. Hannibal looked at Matthew now, seeing how much more damage he had taken than Will had.   
He couldn't help but feel proud of little Will for taking his own personal rage out on the man.

"I get you miss the force pretty bad Willy, but DAMN!" Jimmy chuckled at the messy two. "Gotta keep on my toes somehow, eh?"  
Will said as he took another swig of the beer. "I hope you don't mind Will being such a reckless TWIT Hannibal, cause I sure   
can't handle it sometimes." Beverly growled, tugging Will's ear a bit as he smacked her hand away with a scoff. 

"Oh, trust me, his inability to control himself sometimes can be quite a show." Hannibal winked at her, bringing a flurry  
of laughter, giggles, and 'ew's from the group, Matthew simply rolling his eyes as he rubbed his cut chin. 

\---


	30. WHAM.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Will is proud of himself.
> 
> So is Hannibal.

When the night grew late, the group started to depart, bidding each other goodbyes for the weekend and calling their cabs home.

Will stumbled as Hannibal helped the drunk sore thing to the car and buckled him in. "I lurve you Hanniiii..thank you for being my  
boyfrand~" Will slurred, reaching up to touch Hannibal's face. Hannibal chuckled and kissed the boy's forehead. "I love you too darling.  
Let's get you home, maybe something to eat and some rest." 

"Yessss, foood please shweet cheeks." Will mumbled with a smile and curled up in the seat against the door. 

"A midnight dinner it is then." "Did, didja see how bad I f-fucked Brown up??? Haaaaaa-" Will giggled and hugged the seatbelt  
with a cheesy drunken grin. 

"I did. And I'm very proud of you. Though you're going to have to let me treat your cuts. I saw the glass mess in the bathroom,  
I'm assuming you did that with Mr. Brown's back by the sight of his shredded shirt." 

"Haha, surrrre did, it, it was like (hic) it was like when a mama bear gets like, like super strength to save her kid and lif-(hic) lifts a  
car by herself. I just, WHAM, threw his ass into- into the mirror, haha.." Will snickered and closed his tired eyes.

Hannibal smiled at the young thing, amused with the impulsive but very reasonable attack. 

"What a beautiful brat you are." 

\---

Hannibal and Will both woke up when their two cell phones started ringing, one and then the other and back to the first,   
loudly vibrating against the bedside tables. 

Will threw the covers off and crawled across the mattress to quickly snatch his phone up and answer the call.  
"Officer Graham s-speaking." Will stuttered, blinking the sleep from his eyes harshly as he tried to focus his hearing.  
"GRAHAM, GET YOUR ASS TO THE PRECINCT, NOW." Jacks booming voice crackled through the phone, causing Will to  
wince and pull it away an inch to fight his throbbing hungover ears. 

"R-right away Chief, uhn, I'm, on my way now." Will hung up and leapt from the bed, tossing clothes from his  
luggage bags and finding a wrinkled uniform at the bottom of one. He hurried and dressed into the messy clothes  
and stumbled his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth as quick as possible.

"Will, what's going on?" Hannibal asked, standing up to help the boy collect his things while he brushed furiously   
over the sink. 

He spat the toothpaste into the sink and rinsed his mouth quickly, "I think I'm late, Chief sounds pissed, I fucking slept  
through the evaluation, fuck he sounds pissed Hannibal-" He paused his cursing when Hannibal stopped him with a gentle  
hand to his shoulder. 

"Will...it's Saturday. You said the evaluation was on Monday. You need to take a breath and calm down, focus. I'll bring you  
a glass of orange juice and some buttered toast, take your time getting ready, don't fluster yourself. It must be over something  
else. Don't worry." Hannibal kissed his forehead and left the room. 

Will sighed and looked at his phone again, seeing that Hannibal was right, he was disoriented from waking so suddenly after   
drinking so much last night he had believed it was already Monday.

What did Jack want him so urgently for after knowing he had been at a bar all night?

\---


	31. A Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal can't stand it much longer.
> 
> He has to act on his urges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *apologizes to everyone*

Will tried to straighten his wrinkled worn uniform that he neglected to have dry cleaned since he was getting used to not working  
for so long, growling as his head throbbed and fought the medication Hannibal had given him. 

He climbed out of the car and told Hannibal he would text him if it was going to be longer than a few minutes so he could   
leave and take care of other things. 

"Uh, hey, Chief...what's, um what's up?" Will winced as he sat down in the usual seat infront of his desk. "Why are you in a horribly  
taken care of uniform, first of all, Graham?" "I, I'm a little hung over from uh, from last night. I thought today was Monday...so, so  
I uhr, I got dressed for work, haha, feels awful. Weird. Suh-sorry boss." Will flushed red and tugged at the button that was settled in  
the wrong hole. 

Jack sighed and nodded in understanding. "Well, I just have to ask what the HELL happened between you and Officer Brown last  
night. He was here to sign in for his shift, naturally I anticipated seeing him hungover and looking like hell, but I did NOT have  
any warning that the two of you may have nearly beaten each other to death in a public restroom." 

Will tensed up a bit at that, wondering who had told him about it. Jack noticed it. "Everyone talked about it, those who had to  
come to work this morning at least. To be honest, you look like you mucked Brown up more than he did you. Either way,  
you both look like a pair of hormonal teenagers trying to show the other who's boss, and it's unprofessional. If Brian hadn't  
stepped in and got you MORON'S out of there when he did, who the hell knows what the city would look at your squad as."

Will frowned and sighed, nodding in understanding. "Sorry, Chief..." The pure sorrow in Will's voice caught Jack off guard as  
he furrowed his brow at the boy, squinting. 

"...Graham is there something you need to tell me?"

"No, Chief. Just that it'll never happen again. I crossed a line, so did Brown. It's our fault for putting the reputation of the company  
in harms way. I apologize. May I be excused now, or was there something else you wanted me to come in for?"

"...no, just wanted to make sure this wasn't some sort of breakdown two days before I finally allow an eval on you." Jack scowled.

"Nothin' like that Chief, I'll pass it with flyin' colours, no worries." 

\---

"So..?" Hannibal smiled gently as Will climbed into the passenger seat with a huff. "Nothing. He was just wondering why Brown   
looked like a piece of shit left on the side of the road. Still got my eval coming up." 

Hannibal nodded and eyed the boy, noticing he had been particularly blunt with his response followed by silence.   
"Anything else?" "...no." "Will." "No, Hannibal!" Will tensed his neck and turned away from him  
when he realized how he had just shouted. Hannibal stared at the boy with worry now.

"...Will.." Hannibal's voice had a tinge of plea in it, weakening Will's defensive silence.

"I just wanted to throw everything from his desk and shout at him. It's just, it feels like this was some cruel joke my life  
just pulled on me, to listen to Jack tell me how worried he was about 'HOW THE COMPANY WOULD LOOK' because   
of the fight. Like...if only you fucking KNEW, if only." Will shook his head and dropped it into his hands, leaning over in the seat  
with a shuddered sigh.

Hannibal blinked and reached over, gliding his fingers up and down Will's back to try and comfort him. Following his spine, he  
slid his hand to the short messy hair and gripped it lightly.

"I'd like to make a proposal to handle this, issue." Will raised his eyes from his hands to look at Hannibal, scrunching his brows  
at the odd tone he had with the statement.

Hannibal cracked a small smile.

\---


	32. Tap Tap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return to the force,
> 
> Return of Eggsy the teenaged bloke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrugs with guilty look*
> 
> Eggsy is my secondary fandom baby, leave me alone.

Will sat on his own couch, knees to his chest as he stared at the muted television. He tugged at his white pullover hoodie,  
too lazy to take it off above his plaid pajama bottoms and bare feet. 

Only a glance down at the cell phone lying on the cushion beside him, breaking away from it and returning his gaze to  
the subtitles appearing across the bottom of the show's image. 

Winston trotted over in the quiet house, tickling Will's toes with his cold wet nose curiously. Will patted the furry head  
twice and watched him pad back to the group of sleeping dogs, satisfied with the short attention.

He startled with a gasp when the phone dinged twice, briefly vibrating softly against the couch. 

Picking up the cell, he swiped it open to read the text from Jack. A knot launched and stuck in his throat as  
the words blared up at him against the bright white screen. 

("Come in, now, emergency. Uniform. Quick eval, you're up.")

Will's hands trembled as he got dressed, not caring about his discheveled hair or slight stubble.

\---

"Kay, here's your eval. You doin' okay? No freak outs, no nightmares, no sleep walking like you used to?"  
Jack seemed frantic as he planted two thick fists on his desk, stern eyes boring into Will's.

"Uh, no, none of that. I'm good...what's, what's this about Chief?" Will chewed his lip, placing his hands  
deep into his pant pockets beneath the utility belt. 

"Brown stopped answering calls about 2, 3 hours ago and no one can get ahold of him. He was working  
the slums and we're getting worried that we hadn't gotten the entire bunch of assholes, or something  
else, we don't know yet. I just need my whole squad out and about to try and find him. Are you up  
for that or should I use you here in the office to watch the calls?"

Will blinked at the steaming mad dark man, wondering what he should say to the question.

"I, I can go out and look." "Good, gear up and get goin', stay on radio and don't take your sweet  
ass time responding if anyone opens air, you all need to keep tabs on each other's whereabouts.  
at all times in case this is something I'm hoping it's fucking not."

"Ok...I, uh, roger Chief."

\---

Will drove slowly, aimlessly through the downtown streets. His elbow propped on the door as he held his  
head up with the palm of his hand. 

He couldn't think straight enough to even look at the sidewalks littered with homeless and druggies, the  
girls in skimpy outfits stepping away from the edge of the curb when the cop car rolled by.

His radio clicked on with a static pop, the other officers reporting no sighting of Matthew Brown or  
his vehicle in specific areas. Will didn't respond, or even look to the radio hanging from the dash.

Stopping at a red light, Will took his palm from his head, leaning back in his seat as he stared up  
at the glowing dot. 

He jolted from his thoughts when someone tapped on the passenger side window twice. 

"...Eggsy?" Will rolled down the opposite window and leaned over as the teen rested his arms halfway  
inside the door. "Thought that was you, mate! First off, light's been green for a minute, reckon the  
bloke behind ya is too 'fraid to honk at a cop car." Eggsy chuckled, pointing to the truck waiting  
patiently behind him. 

"O-oh, shit. Here, I'll go up the corner." Will waved the kid out the window and pulled around the intersection,  
parking between two largely spaced out vehicles beside the sidewalk. 

\---


	33. Hair Gel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy chats with Will for a bit,
> 
> \- the two learn more from each other and Will decides he would like to meet Ms. Unwin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *deeper shrug with wider guilty eyes*

"It's been a while, how've you been Eggsy?" Will asked, leaning over again to talk to him through the window.  
"Bit rutty now n' then, but nuffin' I can't handle. How bout you, bruv?" "Alright I guess. Just got back to work  
tonight after a long leave." "Leave, eh? What for?" Eggsy quirked his head curiously, pulling out a pack of  
cigarettes and holding one out to offer Will. 

Will smiled and took it with a nod, unlocking the door to let the boy climb in beside him. Eggsy's beaming  
bright grin showed just how childishly excited he was to get in the front seat of a cop car, rather than the  
back.

They both lit the cigarettes and puffed out the open windows as they talked. "New wound is what for. Those  
nut jobs found out where I was protecting Mary, Cat, Mares, whatever you wanna call her. Stabbed me in  
the chest. Luckily Mary had called for help and uh, my boyfriend put the dude in a coma." Will pursed his lips  
a bit at the memory, remembering Scully and Mulder's faces fading to black as they stared down at him. 

Eggy's mouth just hung open in silence, the cigarette smoke hovering around his face and dark blonde hair  
beneath a flat billed hat that read 'fox' across it in white letters. 

"You're fuckin' takin' a piss, no shit!? Can I see that one!?" The teen shuffled in his seat, placing the tobacco  
stick between his lips as he reached over to flick Will's black uniform collar up, an eager demand. 

Will scoffed and swatted the hand away with a laugh of disbelief, the kid was odd. He undid a few of the buttons  
to let Eggsy see the new but healed knife wound, other raised scars from the surgeries making it look a bit like  
Frankenstein put him together in a past life. 

"Christ mate...you ain't a bit o' luck in ya, huh?" Eggsy ran his fingers on the healed injury, furrowing his brow at  
the bumps. Will cleared his throat and took a drag of his cigarette, looking out the window to blow the smoke out,  
as well as make sure no one was watching the awkward encounter. 

"No, I certainly am not lucky lately, beside my boyfriend of course." Will flushed red a bit as he buttoned his  
shirt back up, Eggsy leaning back to his side of the car to toss the half wasted stick out. "Yeah, 'sounds like  
someone not ta be fucked wiff, put the buggar in a coma you said?" Will nodded as he finished his own  
tobacco and tossed it as well. 

The radio hissed and popped on again- "Graham, you doing okay out there?" Will sighed and snatched it from  
the dash, Eggsy watching curiously as he pulled his legs up in the seat, sitting sideways with his back against the door  
and crossed arms. 

"Yeah, no luck by 5th." Will responded into the small box, unclicking the side switch and putting it back on the  
hook. "What'chu all lookin' for?" Eggsy asked, reaching over to brush a bit of dirt from his sneakers.  
"Police business kiddo. Don't worry about it. What are you doing out here tonight? You look really well dressed  
and clean, I always wondered what the hell brought you around this area." Will eyed him for a moment and looked back to  
his laptop between them, infomation from various watch-outs rolling up every few seconds on the dim screen.

"No one eva' said I wasn't one of 'ese people. I just know how to spend what I get well so I c'n sucker into  
odd jobs and free shit now an' then since I don't look the part, ya'git me?" Eggsy winked and straightened his  
likely fake designer jacket, black and gold with a pattern of small yellow deer printed on it. 

"-plus, a bottle 'o hair gel n' a brush aint much at a dollar store." The kids grin widened as he lifted his hat to  
show off the neatly groomed taken care of dark gold hair. Will smirked and shook his head at the boy.  
"How the fuck old are you?" "Eighteen, ninteen in June next 'ear. Why?" "Cause you're just a kid, wondering around  
the slums and, just makes me worry. Kids on the streets make me worry." Will frowned and held his hand out,  
asking for another cigarette. 

Eggsy rolled his eyes and pulled one out for him and for himself as well. "Only since ya' got me two packs back when.  
Not too many more freebie's, Copper." "Yeah, yeah." They lit them and stayed quiet for a minute.

"...you ain't got shit to be doin' right now, mate?" Eggsy finally asked, blowing a straight stream of smoke towards him.  
Will waved the cloud away amongst his own, turning on the air conditioning to low so it would push the stale air out.  
"Not really in the mood to. Chattin' with you's a good distraction." Will squinted at himself, wishing he hadn't really  
said it but, oh well. It was true. He didn't want to think about anything that was going on. 

"Well, happy ta' be of help then! By the way, I'm not homeless, I've got'a crib wiff me mum. She don't work though,  
Pops died when I was a kid, she kin'a spiraled out of control from then, drugs, drunk abusive blokes in an' out 'er life.  
I'm juss tryn'a keep her and my lil sis' fed and wiff a roof ova' our heads." Eggsy sunk a bit in his sideways seated position,  
taking a deep drag of the cigarette then sighing. 

Will frowned at him and let out a sigh as well, understanding and honestly slightly relating. The loss of a parent and the  
other spiralling down, having to grow up faster than everyone else to become the only sense of stability in the life,  
despite feeling completely unstable yourself. 

"Where do you live, Eggsy?" Will decided. Eggsy blinked at him as he smoked. "...'tween 49th and Winchest'a a few miles  
down 'at way, those rutty 'partments behind the gas-shop. I've, I'm not goin' home yet t'night, I've gotta few errands ta  
run wiff the 'lectric bill due in a few days." 

"I just wanna meet your mom, if that's alright with you? Swear I'm not trying to bust ya'll over any dumb shit. I seriously  
need a distraction tonight." 

"..ai'ght mate, if you insist. She's not'a bad person, she's a sweet'art. Just might be a'bit nervous is all, right?" Eggsy frowned at him.

"Of course. Promise I'll be as polite as possible."

\---


	34. Ew Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Michelle Unwin, Eggsy's mum-
> 
> Will is reminded of his own upbringing as he gets to know the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't shrug any harder, I need my shoulders to stay attached for work. 
> 
> ...*shrugs eyebrows*?

"Mum! S'Monty here?!" Eggsy called through the door as he unlocked and opened it.   
"No sweetie, c'mon in love." A soft but slightly raspy voice responded from somehwere in the apartment.   
"I've got'a friend visitin, don't flip out, al'right?" The teen ducked into the kitchen to find his mom pouring a glass of cheap whiskey.  
"Alright, I-" She froze and looked between her son and the Officer that stepped into the room now.   
"What'd he do?" She asked the stranger, gripping the bottle that she had almost dropped at the sight of the uniformed young man  
in her home. 

"Oh, he hasn't done anything ma'am, he's become a friend of mine over time, I'm just visiting because I was eager to  
meet his mother, he speaks very well of you." Will smiled sweetly at her as he held a hand out in hopes of a shake. 

She gawked, still frozen in her spot before she sat the bottle to the counter and hesitated to, but took the hand and   
shook it gently. "Will Graham ma'am, it's a pleasure to meet you." "Michelle Unwin...nice to meet you's well." She turned  
to grab her glass and gestured them to go sit in the living room, the toddler sleeping soundly in a childs pen beside  
the sofa. 

"You're son has been a damned good help to me a while back, saved a girl's life. Of course he was never in any danger for  
it, no one in the situation know's or knew he even exhisted, I don't mean to scare you over it." Will twiddled his thumbs   
a bit as he glanced the the baby and back to Michelle. 

"Did 'e now? That sounds brave, sounds like my boy." Michelle cracked a small smile and patted Eggsy on the knee. Eggsy  
grinned and nodded at that, "I'm like batman wiff'out the bat-signal." They all chuckled at the jibe, Michelle taking a nervous  
sip of her drink. 

"Anyway, look, for all my hard work, Willy 'ere bought us two whole cartons of smokes! Stopped by the gas to grab  
em' for us. He's a pretty chill copper mums, so don't be so nervous. M'ember Mares? She's who I helped save, the hero business pays well, mum."  
Eggsy grabbed the two cartons of Marlboro Southern Cuts and handed them to her. She took them and looked at Will with furrowed brows.

"Th-that's...very sweet 'o ya. Thank you." She smiled, genuinely now with less nerves. 

"Well, I've got to use the toilet, yous go on chattin' it up for a minute wiff'out me." Eggsy tipped his hat and left the room.

"Ms. Unwin, can I speak to you outside for a minute?" Will asked, taking advantage of the opportunity. She tensed a bit and  
simply nodded, standing and pulling on a jacket to follow the cop out to the balcony. 

"I knew it wasn't just-" She started, pausing only when Will held a hand up to stop her skeptisism. He pulled out his wallet  
and grabbed a thin stack of cash from the fold, each bill a hundred. Her eyes widened as she stared at the hand holding the wad out to her.  
"W-what..what is this?" She stammered, not reaching for it as she took a small step back in confusion. 

"It's..it's 2,500...for Eggsy being a stand up guy. You're aware of what he does for you and your daughter, right?" Will asked with a   
raised eyebrow. She locked eyes with him, then nodded with tightened closed lips. 

"He works pretty damn hard from what I can tell...it's not a bad place to live in, and he seems to take care of you so well.  
What I want you to do, is take this. Take it, and tell him you won a damned good scratch off ticket, I saw the pile on   
the counter, so I know you play it. It'll be believable. As long as you wait a few days from today, otherwise he'll suspect  
that I gave it to you. He seems the type to reject any fucking help from anyone unless he works for it, so that's why   
I'm relying on you to repay your son for all he's done for you. The only threat I'd dare to say to such a sweet woman,  
is that if I find out you used it for drugs or anything stupid, I'm not gonna be happy. Think of your baby, and your son.  
He loves you and her, and I KNOW you love them both with all your heart. Don't stay with whatever trash asshole you're  
with. You're family and you deserve better. If you need help finding a safer isolated place to live in, Eggsy has my  
number and you can simply ask him to call me for advice or help. I'm always here. I've lived this life, and I can see  
you don't deserve to be here." 

Will's stern blue eyes and genuinely passionate words seemed to mesmerize the woman as she slowly took the cash,   
glancing down at it once then back to his young worried face. He finally cracked a half smile, grabbing  
her by the shoulder gently and pulling her into a hug. He huffed a soft laugh when she suddenly dropped her  
drink to the wooden porch and forced the embrace to be much tighter, her hands turning into fists as she gripped  
his uniform top. 

He sighed into her hair, slightly taken aback by the sweet scent of lavender and some sort of light perfume. He twitched  
a sad smile as he realized that it was the smell of her true self. The self that wasn't submerged in the world of drugs and   
drinking and abuse. A hint of her purest form from when she had been truly happy, keeping itself known as a stamp of  
dignity. 

He inhaled it and knew he would never forget that smell as he let her break the hug. "Thank you....I can't tell if you're  
an angel sent from heaven or the image of heaven itself...Officer Graham." She smiled as she rubbed a tear away with  
the money still in hand. 

"Nonsense. Put it away before-" The door handle clicked, causing Michelle to quickly shove the cash into her jacket  
pocket. 

Eggsy stepped out with a cigarette in his mouth as he looked down at the dropped drink. "You awl'right mum?" He  
asked, looking to Will curiously now. "Y-yes, I knocked my glass from the rail on accident, had a bit too much for  
the night to be honest." She smiled at her son, pulling him by his sleeve over to him and planting a gentle kiss to his  
cheek. "Mum-! God!" He swatted her away as she chuckled, wiping the wet spot from his face with her thumb.

"She bein' a brat out 'ere Willy?" Eggsy asked as he smoked his cigarette and rubbed the rest of the kiss from his  
cheek. Will blinked as he shook his head with a smile. "Not at all. She's very kind. Offered me a drink of whiskey,  
actually." He smirked now, winking at Michelle. 

Eggsy scrunched his face at the wink. "Ew, mate, c'mon, me mum's beautiful but back tha fuck off, you's already  
got a boyfriend ya lousy mugger." The teen punched Will's shoulder hard and pushed his mother back into the  
apartment as the two laughed. 

\---


	35. Bullet Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will narrowly escapes being caught drunk on the job,
> 
> terrified to return to Hannibal's home after he clocks out of work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...here we go.
> 
> (PS. I super do not support drunk driving. I despise it. It's idiotic. Sorry for doing it here.)

Will climbed into his car after many drinks with the mother and son, feeling hopeful that the woman would do the  
right thing with the way she had reacted. He had insisted Eggsy stayed in the car to keep anyone from 'jacking' it  
while he was in the gas station. That's when he had withdrawn most of the cash from an account that Hannibal forced him  
to have access to his money, and to do with it what he wanted. This was the first time he had ever used it.

He sighed when the radio clicked and buzzed many times, each call demanding 'Graham respond'. He burped and  
waved the smell of whiskey from his face as he picked up the radio, pressing the button after a few seconds. 

"Graham here. Sorry, ran into a former informant- took a walk with him to find out if he knew anything. Everything's  
all good over by 49th, nothin' on..nothin' on Brown." He let his thumb off the radio and waited for a minute for  
a response. "..roger that, make another once over on the streets and go ahead back to the precienct."

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, frustrated that he forgot about clocking out. After taking a quick peek at  
his phone and seeing no messages except for a single 'thanks for stopping by mate, drive safe, it was weird to see  
a cop gettin' drunk on duty, hope ur alright, see ya round.' from Eggsy,  
he drove off.

\---

Will made his way quickly to the front desk and typed in his ID code, scrunching his nose a bit to focus on the  
numbers and hit enter, then clock out. He hurried toward the exit, stiffling a hiccup beneath his hand.

"Will! Hey, headin' out??" Brian Zeller stepped in the building as Will attempted to leave. "Yeh." Will muttered  
the answer, trying to step around Brian before his hand suddenly stopped him by the chest.

"Uh, sorry if I hit a wound, but, the fuck is that?" Brian squinted and gestered at Will's face. Will looked at him with  
furrowed brows, hating how hard it had become to tolerate much more for the night. 

"What, Zeller? What's what?" He responded with a hint of venom on his tone. Brian raised both brows at the snap,  
raising his hands in surrender as he stepped back to block the door a bit. 

"You just smell like a god damn full running bar, that's all. What happened?" "Nothing happened, I went searching  
for fucking Brown when Chief called me in. I had already been drinking, it's just the after-breath. I sobered up on  
the way here earlier. I wanna get home though, if you don't mind, I'm exhausted." 

"...okay, okay, well...you need a ride or something man?" "No, thanks, Zeller...I appreciate it though, really. Thanks."  
Will sighed and patted Brian's shoulder, realizing he needed to calm down. "Well...alright, be safe, kay? Let someone  
know you got home when you do. You know how we're all a bunch of pussies about each other." He smirked and ruffled  
Will's hair as he left with a nod. 

\---

Pulling up to the gates before Hannibal's driveway, Will sat in silence, staring at the black tall iron bars that curved and  
twisted into elegant patterns, hovering over perfectly paved gravel. He couldn't move any further. Instead of pressing the  
button entwined in his key-filled lanyard, he stepped out of the vehicle, shutting the door and standing inches from the  
tall fence, he let out a shakey breath he wasn't aware he had been holding. 

No lights were on in the almost-mansion like home at the top of the driveway. 

He rubbed his eyes harshly, trying to fight the inebriation as he stepped back to the car and opened the gates, lightly  
pressing the gas to inch up towards the front of the house, headlights off and engine quiet with the eased push.

Will twisted the key in the door knob, knowing it would be locked for once. 

He cracked it open, eyes slowly studying around as he stepped in and shut it softly behind him. After taking his shoes off,  
using his socks as a noise barrier, he padded silently through the home, listening carefully. 

Out of all the expensive high end, hand made beautiful wooden planks floored in the extravagent dinning room, one creaked.

Freezing in that spot, he looked down, his throat tightening at the sight of a small bullet hole. 

\---


	36. Bad Footing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *stares at ceiling again*

Will rolled his sleeves up to his elbows after unbuttoning the cuffs, crouching down to use his short nails to try and pry the board  
loose. After a minute of quiet struggle with the plank, he slowly lifted it from its place, crouching further to look through the  
opening. 

He frowned when all he could see was darkness. Pulling the small flashlight from his belt he clicked it on, aiming it down  
through the floor. 

His breath caught in his chest at the sight of a medium pool of dark red blood directly below him. He tried to stand quickly,  
stumbling over his own feet and falling to his rear as he dropped the flashlight and crawled back a few feet from the opening  
in the floor. Head beginning to spin, he began panting and gasping as he attempted to find his footing, his frightened trembling  
limbs failing him as he tripped twice in the crawl. 

Will yelped when one of his hands slipped on a wet spot he hadn't noticed coming into the dinning room, the black blood  
sliding under his palm as his chin dropped to the small puddle. "Wh-oh, god!" Will whimpered a raspy shout when he tried  
to wipe the blood from his face, only smearing more across his jaw and cheek with the already coated hand. 

He gasped when he looked up to see Hannibal standing over him so suddenly.

"Hello, Will." Will gawked up at the man with terrified tear filled blue eyes, a twitchy shake as he realized Hannibal's voice seemed so different,   
somehow darkly drenched with a tone he hadn't recognized ever before. Distant, almost as if he wasn't really presently there infront of him.

He only saw red in the usually crimson passionate loving eyes here. Dark red and lost in a world Will could almost imagine perfectly, instantly.

He whimpered through clenched teeth as he pushed through another slipping, desperate crawl that was faultered by the wet spot  
of blood on the floor, fumbling his way as quick as possible towards the front door. 

"NO-!!!" Will shrieked when a strong arm clotheslined him. Wrapping around his throat, the bicep tightened and strangled him. He gasped  
once before he began choking, coughing and clawing up and behind him through the struggle as his legs flailed and kicked at nothing while   
being dragged to who knows where. 

\---


	37. A Single Bulb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal lets Will see who he really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs and sips beer*
> 
> \- who am I kidding,
> 
> *sighs and chugs beer*

Will gasped and choked on his own painful manic breaths when he came to, darting his eyes around in the darkness as he tried  
to adjust his vision to his surroundings. He was relieved to find he wasn't tied up or bound to anything, panting through his fear and  
confusion when he began feeling around the ground with his shaking hands and knees. 

"Ha-Hannibal..Hannibal? Hannibal!" Will cried, trying his best to hold back his tears through his blind search. 

"Are you okay, Will?" 

Will froze and tried to find where Hannibal's accented but flat voice came from. He stood in the pitch dark now, tensing his jaw  
as he inhaled sharply. "Stop fucking with me Hannibal. Show me where you are and fucking talk to me before I get really mad."

Will's trembling voice betrayed his false attitude. 

Hannibal responded despite the fact. A dim white light dangling from the floor that was surely the dinning room clicked on, Hannibal  
standing with a strange plastic suit atop his fancy clothing.

"..what...is...did, you...what did you do, Hannibal?" Will swallowed hard through his words, trying to stand firm against his twitching muscles.

Hannibal simply blinked once, a slight inhale as he held a hand out to the side, gesturing Will to step into the next room beneath the home. 

\---

Will's head continued to spin, unsure whether it was from the alcohol or pure fear and adrenaline that coursed through his body.  
He stepped through the barely lit area, making his way slowly to where Hannibal had directed him.

Will stopped when he saw what Hannibal wanted him to see. Directly under a single bulb that hung in a damp, dark room was nothing but  
a metal chair that had Matthew Brown sitting in it, bound with many ropes, a large gaping wound on his bare chest, and a missing hand. 

\---


	38. This Is Going To Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will can't fight his instincts to help.
> 
> Even if it's against his lover's goals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hrngh*
> 
> *rubs eyes in frustration*

"M...matt?" Will muttered under his breath as he stared, eyes wide and shocked at the unreal sight before him. Matthew groaned once before  
trying to lift his head, failing as his cracked eyes rolled back up into his head and gave in to the painful exhaustion. 

Will stepped closer, gasping when he almost slipped on the growing pool of blood around the chair. He clenched his jaw tight,  
reaching a trembling hand out to push Matthew's head up to see that it really was him. Matthew choked and coughed blood up  
when his face was lifted, the wet red drops splaying across Will's cheeks and nose, causing him to recoil and let the head drop again.

"Ha-Hannibal, HANNIBAL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Will shouted, looking around to find Hannibal wasn't in the room with him. The dark   
shadows against the dim bulb above Matthew did nothing to help him search for the man. 

"Fuck..fuck, f-fucking, shit...okay.." He pulled his small flashlight from his work belt and clicked it on, the small beam barely enough to  
light much of his path, Will looked at Matthew twice before making his way out of the room, feeling the walls as  
he quickly fumbled around the dark and finally found a steel door. 

He yanked it open with a grunt and darted up the stairs, one foot sliding sideways for a brief second on another pool of wetness  
but catching himself with his palms on the next step to push back up and continue his dash with speed.

The flashlight had been dropped through his stumble, but ignored when the moonlit living room came into view. 

Will groaned a bit in adrenaline fueled frustration as he took off to the bathroom down the hall. He ripped through the cabinets,  
tossing items across the tiled floor. "Where the- oh!" Will snatched a black bag with a red and white cross printed across the front  
of it and stood, turning to rush back to the hidden tunneled basement. 

He covered his mouth with a sharp gasp when he turned, spotting Hannibal sitting at the dinner table in silence. The plastic bloody   
suit gone, simply sipping on a glass of wine with his back to the rest of the house. 

Will swallowed hard, taking two small steps back into the hall and quietly slipping his shoes off. He held his breath as he padded lightly  
in his socks around the room, clenching the bag tight to his chest. 

Letting out a sigh after not breathing through his route, Will dropped to his knees beside Matthew, pulling a pocket knife from his belt  
and biting down on the retrieved flashlight to aim from his mouth.

He cut the ropes from him and caught him in his arms when he fell foreward, a small grunt as he tried to manage the heavy limp body weight.  
"Shit.." Will grumbled, laying Matthew on his back and hurrying through the bag to start treating the severed wrist. He forced a roll of gauze into  
Matthew's teeth as the half conscious man stared up at him with cracked eyes. 

Will frowned as he drenched a bunch of cotton balls and looked into Matthew's blue-green eyes, brighter than usual against the blood shot whites.  
"S'gonna 'urt.." Will warned through the flashlight between his teeth, then pressed the cotton to the wound. He gripped the arm tight so  
he wouldn't pull away through his muffled shrieking, dropping the light from his mouth and tearing a seperate roll of gauze off to   
wrap a speedy and tight several layers around the severed limb. 

He picked the flashlight up again as Matthew sobbed through the gauze in his mouth, wide awake now with the fresh new pain shooting through  
him. After looking around the room once over to see he was still alone with Matthew, he snatched up more supplies from the bag and taped up  
the long slash across his chest. 

"Come on asshole...get- get the fuck up..." Will grumbled as he forced Matthew to his feet, throwing his un-injured arm over his shoulders.  
Matthew spat the gauze to the floor and wheezed through his frantic breathing. "Calm down...I got- I gotta get...oh god, I don't know.."  
Will moaned and furrowed his brow, gasping once when he licked his lips and tasted blood. He spat the blood out and began to   
tremble as he struggled to support Matthew's weight, slowly making their way through the dark as Will had already mapped the exit  
out in his memory. 

He shushed Matthew and started quietly walking him towards the front door. "Where are you going, Will?"

Will jumped and almost dropped Matthew, instinctively snatching his gun from it's holster on his hip and snapped his arm up  
to aim at Hannibal who was suddenly behind him. 

Hannibal straightened his stance and sighed, looking from the weapon in his face to Will's terrified eyes. 

"D-Don't fucking move, back up!" Will shouted, a tremble in his voice as his hand shook. Hannibal took a step foreward,  
frowning at the bloody two young men. Matthew's eyes were blown wide open in fear, unable to break away from   
Hannibal's approach. 

\---


	39. You Knew.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal practically breaks Will's mind, making him realize  
> his own participation in the abduction.
> 
> Matthew isn't very happy with where he is,
> 
> \- or what he's done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several different trigger warnings with short instances,
> 
> just...be wary.
> 
> *apologizes and sighs into pillow*

"Hannibal!! STOP!!" Will pulled the trigger, shooting just over Hannibal's shoulder and shattering a vase from a small table across  
the room. Hannibal stopped, a single twitch as the ringing in his ears took a moment to subside. 

"Will. Come now, I told you what I was going to do. Did you not believe me when I proposed it?" Matthew's eyes glanced to Will  
then back to Hannibal with confusion and shock now, gulping as he tried to figure out just how screwed he was. 

"I-I couldn't tell! It, sounded like you were talking about, about a fanstasy! About a daydream of, of revenge, or k-karma  
or something!!" Will sobbed, trying to hold his gun steady as his whole body shivered through its heat filled adrenaline. 

"No. You knew. That's why you hadn't contacted me at all through the night. That's why you drank so heavily before you came  
to my home. It's also why you likely didn't do much at all to search for Mr. Brown here when Jack told you to."

Will stared at him through his heavy shaken breaths, eyebrows twitching as he tried to wrap his mind around the words. 

He knew. He had known he wasn't talking about a fantasy.

\---

Will gasped when Matthew's arm suddenly slid from his shoulders, dropping to his knee's beside Will. 

"M-Matt?" Will looked down at him in wild confusion, gripping his gun with both hands now to keep his aim  
steady at Hannibal. Matthew was crying, head hung low as he sniffled and shook with a groan.

"Mat...Matthew, get up, get- get up, we gotta go.." "No...uhn, no...I...fuck, I deserve this...fucking hell,   
Willy, fuckin- fuckin' leave." Matthew choked on a sob, not looking up at either of the two above him.

Hannibal raised an eyebrow and looked at Will, curious for his reaction.

Will stared down at him, eyes wide in shock, unsure what to do. "Matt, fuck, BROWN, GET THE FUCK UP!"  
He grabbed Matthew's un-injured arm with strength to try and force him to his feet before it was yanked  
away. "NO! I fucked up- kid, I fuck..I fucked up, I never...I never shoulda laid a god damn..." Another guilty cry  
from the man. 

Matthew groaned through a pained shout, suddenly yanking the gun from Will's hands and aiming it at  
his own temple. 

"MATTHEW- NO!!!" Will screamed, reaching out in hopefull attempt to stop him. He gasped and shut his eyes  
tight, covering his ears with a whimper at the exploding gunshot. 

He sobbed and hesitated for half a second before opening his eyes again.

His lips parted when he saw Hannibal holding Matthew in a choke-hold with his bicep, the other arm  
holding the armed hand up towards the ceiling. Matthew struggled against the tightening arm around his  
neck, dropping the gun to the ground as he finally passed out, falling limp in Hannibals arms.

Will swallowed and wiped his cheek, noticing there was still blood on him he began furiously wiping at his  
face, spreading and drawing dark red finger patterns across his skin as he whimpered. Hannibal laid Matthew on the ground  
gently, picking up the gun and emptying the rounds before hurrying over to Will, seeing that he was beginning  
to finally break over the event and have a panic attack. 

"Will, shh, calm down...it's okay...I'm not going to kill him...it's okay, listen to my voice...focus.." Hannibal wrapped his arms  
around the boy, gently squeezing him as he started to shake violently through his screaming sobs, hands held up in a weak  
attempt to put a barrier between him and Hannibal's chest. 

"Hush, boy..." Hannibal whispered into his sweaty short messy hair, running his hands up and down his spine to soothe the episode.

\---


	40. Your Dignity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgiveness is a much more powerful force than hate,
> 
> as long as you use it the right way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..*shrugs*
> 
> I've learned to forgive.   
> It's a lot easier than hate.
> 
> *picks up laptop and places it gently in garbage bin*

"Will?" 

Will cracked one eye open, then closed it again to fight the blurry stream of sunlight that burned in his retina. 

"Will..." 

He opened it again, groaning as he tried to turn over on his side but failing to move with his aching muscles. 

"I'm hungover as fuck, Hannibal...leave me alone..." 

"Wake up, kid..."

Will's eyes shot open at that, realizing it wasn't Hannibal's voice, or Hannibal's nickname for him, but Brown's. 

He jolted upright in the bed, spotting Matthew sitting in the reading chair on the other side ofthe bedside table.  
Hannibal wasn't in the room, he noticed, and he wasn't in his uniform anymore, just a pair of black pajama bottoms  
beneath the silk sheets. 

Staring at Matthew with confusion twisted on his face, he blinked hard a few times to focus his vision and touched  
his own face. No blood. 

"I..I had...what are you..what're you doing here?...I had the worst..fucking nightmare...I-"

"Ha, um...sorry kiddo...wasn't a nightmare...at least in a sense." Matthew lifted his arm, showing the freshly bandaged  
missing hand with a sad smile. 

Will felt like the world was suddenly collapsing inward within his chest at the sight, the nightmare swarming back in  
short quick images behind his eyes as he tensed his whole body and blinked rapidly through the dark bloody memory.

"You gotta stay calm though...kay, Willy?....don't freak out again...you blacked out apparently after the old man put  
me out...he fixed me up a bit while I was conked, cleaned us up...I've been up a while talking with him."

Will snapped his eyes to him now, silent questions waiting for answers. 

Matthew scoffed and shook his head, looking to the wood floor between his feet.

"Made a deal. Gang member cut my hand off for info on the squad- got away in the middle of the night, long  
intricate story with confusing details to keep the force from looking into it too much."

"...but...y-your hand..." "Yeah, and YOUR DIGNITY, are you fucking JOKING ME KID?! God fucking dammit, worry   
about yourSELF for once instead of everyone else! Fucking, worried about my hand after the SHIT I did to you, CHRIST!"  
Matthew stood and kicked the chair with force, slamming it into the wall in frustration.

Will frowned and pulled the covers up as he scooted back to lean against the bedframe's headboard. 

"I also made a deal that the old HORRIFYING grump would help me pay for one of those freakin' fake hands if I quit the  
force. Okay? You won't have to worry about me, I seriously don't FUCKING understand WHY you DO, but quit with that shit,  
okay kid!? I'm a grown ass adult who fucking- fucked up, and hurt you, and you need to worry about YOU. Fuck outta here  
with that frowning and shit, fucking Christ I swear to god, cause you're making me wish he hadn't stopped me from blowin'  
my brains out last night." 

Matthew's face had flushed red, silent furious tears streaming down his cheeks as he shouted his  
guilty frustration at the boy curled up in the comforter and sheets. 

Will didn't notice he himself had been crying too, the wet trail of salty water stopping at his lips as he stared at Matthew's  
raged fueled rant. 

 

"...I forgive you..Matthew..." Will whispered, keeping his eyes locked with his. Matthew froze in place, blinking once as his  
neck muscles tensed tight over the words.

There was nothing but silence for what seemed like a lifetime between their wet teary eyed stares.

Hannibal stood outside the closed door with his back against the opposite wall, hands in his khaki pant pockets.

He cracked a small smile at the floor and lightly stepped away to the kitchen. 

\---


	41. The Backseat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is worried he may lose Will over his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *frowns*
> 
> Sometimes the silent treatment is more than just a 
> 
> 'silent treatment'. 
> 
> I sorry.

After reporting back to the office and making statements, Will spoke without emotion.  
Following Matthew and Hannibal's lead through the story,

-how it must have been a distance from where Hannibal lived, Hannibal spotting him walking down the side of the road stripped of  
half his uniform and bleeding out, caring for him at his home when he was warned the gang could possibly be waiting  
for him to show up at a hospital or the precinct, etc. 

Jack had thanked Hannibal many times, praising their luck that he had previously been a surgeon to keep his officer alive.

The whole squad thanked Hannibal and wished good luck to Matthew as he announced his resignation. 

Will was silent, eyes heavy and lost through the entire day, not a word from him as the three rode back to Hannibal's  
home that night. 

Hannibal glanced in the rear-view mirror a few times during the drive, worry and wonder in his eyes as he looked  
at the distant-minded thing that had climbed in the backseat without a word, forcing Matthew to the passenger seat. 

He frowned at the mirror and wondered if he had made a mistake. His heart throbbed for a moment when the thought of  
losing Will crossed his mind. 

\---

Matthew stayed in the guest room of Hannibal's home, Will slept on the couch in the living room with his 7 dogs huddled  
by the fire place every night. 

Hannibal had attempted to cheer the boy up by allowing the gang of mutts to stay there in order to convince Will not to  
go to his own home alone. 

Two weeks had passed, Will having not said but a few words through the slow passing days. 

Matthew constantly insisted he should leave, only stopped when Hannibal advised him to stay so their story of home treatment  
would continue while the hospitals were monitered and he and Will were under protective watch. 

A single patrol car was placed outside Hannibal's gates each night.

\---

After a full month and a few days had passed, Matthew finally was just healed barely enough to be fitted to a new type of   
limb-replacement hand that connected to his nerves and creaked in response to clench and open it's fingers and fist. 

The delivered nurses and Hannibal helped attatch it properly, training him briefly on how it works. 

Will stayed in the living room on the couch with Winston curled up under his arms as he stared at the television, the muted  
episode of The X-Files playing with subtitles scrolling across the screen.

\---


	42. Sandwich.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will tries to fight his bout, deciding to eat for once through the   
> silent unhealthy weeks.
> 
> His paranoia gets the best of him, ruining the brief moment of regularity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I just watched Invader Zim a lil' while ago.
> 
> The episode reminded me of the idiots, okay?
> 
> *grumbles and tightens trash bag*

"...Will, please eat this morning..?" Hannibal asked softly as he placed a bowl of the boy's favorite protein scramble on a tray beside  
the couch he laid on, wearing the same pair of black pj bottoms and a white tee for the fifth day in a row. 

Will didn't shift his eyes from the TV, this time watching Law & Order, not hearing the mans plea- if not simply tuning him out intentionally.

Hannibal frowned and sighed, picking up the remote and changing the channel.

Will blinked once, shooting a short glare to Hannibal then back to the screen as he laid with his arm under his head above a couch cushion.

The show changed to a cartoon, Invader Zim, on the Nickelodeon channel Hannibal had selected before leaving the room.

After a few minutes, Will reached over and picked the bowl up, placing it just below his collar bone as he laid sideways with  
his eyes still on the tv. 

He used his fingers to grab a piece of sausage from the dish and chewed it slowly, his tightening stomach demanding he put something  
in his system before it shut down completely. 

A few more slow bites over the course of the episode, he froze when the two characters, Dib and Zim, were shouting to one another  
from opposite ends of a crosswalk.

Dib, the boy that no one ever believed, cried out to the Alien villian- 'YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!'. The Alien, Zim, responding  
that he wouldn't be able to do anything, the robot dog beside him launching a sandwhich at the desperate human and knocking him to  
the ground in defeat.

Will stared at the words below the image, then to the sandwhich flying slow-motioned twice repeated into the boys face.

Something in his gut, in his throat, in his mind caused him to choke and spit the sausage from his mouth, throwing the bowl of  
food to the ground and gasping as he frantically rubbed and wiped the bits from his lips and chin with a whimper. 

"O-oh, god!!" Will shouted, hands trembling and pushing himself upright as he kicked the covers and tray away from him. 

\---

"Willy? What's wrong, are you alright? What happened?" Matthew hurried from the bathroom after hearing the shattering dish and falling  
tray table along with his shout. 

"What is it, WHAT IS IT!?" Will cried out, pointing to the scattered food on the rug between the couch and coffee table.

"W-what are you talking abo-" "NO!" Will leapt from the furniture, swatting and pushing the dogs away from scurrying over  
to attempt eating the wasted meal.

"Hey! What's going on kiddo, what's wrong, listen to me, sit down!" Matthew forced the boy back to the couch with a bit of a  
wince as he was still getting used to the pressure of the false hand. Will panted and looked up at Matthew with wide eyes. 

"Is, is it, is he feeding, us..." "He's feeding us fancy ass shit that we're not used to, kid, I would think you'd be used to it by  
now with how long you've been with the fuckin' grump. Calm down...you just haven't been eatin' properly...okay? Calm down..."

Matthew soothed him to lay back down. Will furrowed his brows, squinting as he tried to understand his own panic while Brown  
covered him back up with the soft expensive blanket. He stayed silent in thought, watching Matthew clean up the mess and fold the tray table  
under his arm and leave with the destroyed meal in a trash bag. 

He swallowed hard and wondered if he was just reaching into his doubtful paranoia, blinking over to see Winston licking his lips from  
a captured bite of the sausage that had been on the carpet. 

\---

Will woke a few hours later, gasping once, deep to fill his straining lungs as he jolted up from a nightmare, drenched in sweat that soaked  
the blanket twisted around him. He looked down, pulling his tshirt up quickly to inspect his stomach under panting breaths. 

He groaned and laid down on his back again, sighing in relief that he wasn't gutted open.

Frowning up at the dark ceiling, he closed his eyes, unwillingly replaying the horrific nightmare behind his eyes again. 

{"Hannibal, STOP!!" The gun was suddenly knocked from his hand, a bullet shooting off into the dark home as the changed man  
was immediately on him, arms locking him in place. A studdered gasp filled with shock and confusion when a strange curved blade  
slipped into his skin and muscle, just above his belly button. The strong comforting hand pulling his wet curls into a painful soothing  
embrace. He sobbed once, slowly managing his hands over his gushing wound in attempt to stop the odd spilling sensation that sent  
his vision spinning. The man that he knew as his lover simply hushed him down onto the floor, withdrawing the weapon gently. The  
entire floor of the home flooded with a building stream of dark red water. He breathed in deep, letting the flood fill his lungs to end it quicker.}

"Will? Are you awake?" 

Hannibal's accent assured and woke Will from his thoughts instantly as he snapped his eyes open. 

"...I'm awake now." 

Hannibal blinked twice and twitched a micro squint at the response. 

The first words Will had said to him directly in over a month. 

\---


	43. No Beef?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will finally decides to join the two for dinner.
> 
> It doesn't last long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pokes at my own pasta and squints at the meat*
> 
> Hrrrmmmmmm..

The next dinner, Hannibal decided to make a few days later, in hopes that Will would accompany him and Matthew for once,  
and suprisingly, he did.

The two men stared as Will scuffled in, wearing a pair of slippers and plaid pj bottoms, no top, but strangely a scarf wrapped loosely around  
his neck and hanging over his bare chest. He took the seat across from Hannibal under the silence, picking up a fork and twisting it in   
the stringy pasta that had no meat in it. Just vegetables mixed in the dish.

"No beef..?" Will asked with a raised brow, biting the pasta off and dropping the fork to the plate.

Matthew and Hannibal stared at him, a loss for words to respond at the unexpected company.

"..would you prefer it with-"

"No, I fucking wouldn't prefer it with SHIT." Will shoved the plate away after the single bite, glaring at Hannibal before he stomped  
off into the home. 

"...uh..I'm lost.." Matthew looked at Hannibal, setting his own fork down now. 

Hannibal sighed, "Continue, don't worry. I'll go talk to him."

"..kay." Matthew scrunched his nose and leaned on his palm, elbow rested beside his dish and playing with his food. 

\---

Despite Hannibal's effort to talk to Will, the young man still resonated doubt and confusion, still locked in his phase of silence  
and drastic loss of appetite. 

Hannibal tried many times, even when Matthew was finally permitted to go home after another month. Will wouldn't say a single  
thing to him. He would only eat a few bites of food that he made himself in the microwave or toaster. Simple meals like foul smelling  
spiced ramen or half burnt toast with false butter and a glass of gatorade or cranberry juice.

He wished Will would eat better, and accept hit better fitting meals, but never pushed more than a single offer in the morning  
and afternoon each day. Every time greeting rejection.

Hannibal took care of the dogs, feeding, bathing, and giving attention he'd never care to give such messy things to. He answered  
all of Will's cell phone calls and texts, letting his work place and squad members know he was still in a state of shock and was   
definitely in no shape to return after the one day that had gone 'so south' so suddenly. 

They all accepted it and granted him another paid leave of absence.

Will didn't repsond when Hannibal had told him the news so many weeks ago. 

\---

"Will, I have something to show you. Will you please grant me the honour and come see..?" Hannibal asked, sitting on   
the small bit of couch edge available while the boy laid in the same spot he had been for such a long time.

Will looked at the man sitting at his shins, back to the television before he sighed.

Hannibal cracked one side of his smile up at the sigh, knowing it was a sign of slight defeat and agreement. 

\---


	44. The Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal shows Will how much of a toll his own choices  
> have taken on his perspective...
> 
> He can only paint his pain while he misses his darling innocent love.
> 
> Will can see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Venting through painting, drawing, sketching, writing, even doodling-
> 
> it's good.
> 
> Please vent. I'm wide open to listen to anything and everything,  
> don't hesitate whatsoever to use me as an outlet.
> 
> I love ya'll. 
> 
> (I end up drunk messaging people I've never even talked to before, there wouldn't be  
> a single hint of judgement from me if you do the same, loves. Muah*)

Hannibal held the boy's hand, leading him through the house into his study.

Will looked back at the door as it stopped a crack before closing, then back to Hannibal, lifting his hands up an inch and back down as an impatient  
question. 

Hannibal inhaled deep, then pulled a large sheet slowly off an almost human sized squared painting. 

Will stared at it for a moment, then to Hannibal and back to the dark and light brush strokes that formed into his own profile.  
He was laying in bed with the same silk blankets half covering him, looking into nothing. It was beautifully done with coloured oils and  
dark strokes filled with passion and love. 

The hurting, painful apology made itself known in the painted portrait through the red blood that was clearly added way after it's initial  
production, the splatters across his own face and chest as well as small streams spilling from the bed's edge fresher than the rest. 

Will's face suddenly twisted into pure sorrow, his eyes flooding with tears as he dropped to his knees infront of the painting.

He broke, screaming into his hands as he tried to muffle his own high pitched cries.

He had to turn away as he observed what Hannibal had drawn. His own body plastered onto a canvas with coloured oils and stains, displaying how  
the experience had changed Will from such a simple portrait to an image with a dark story, the invisible words scattered in each drop of  
red paint. 

Hannibal pulled the boy's gaze from the artwork to his own sad eyes, and without having to beg, sighed in relief when Will pressed a salty soft kiss to  
his lonely eager lips.

Hannibal couldn't hold back the single groan that escaped his chest, a regretfull sound that surged painful thoughts through his veins,  
his emotions broke through a harsh sob.

The new sound made Will cry harder now, pushing Hannibal to the ground as he turned the forced kiss into a much more passionate one,  
gripping the man's hair in his fists as they both cried against one another, trading tears through their wordless apologies. 

"I love you, H-Hannibal Lecter...I, I..." Will sobbed and couldn't speak anymore through his crying, tightening his fists in Hannibal's hair as he  
pressed his forehead to his lover's neck, hiding his pain from sight.

"I love you, Will Graham...I don't deserve yours...though..." Hannibal muttered against the soft chocolate locks that rested on his chin.

Will snapped suddenly stern eyes to his.

"..I AM YOURS...and...I..love you...th-thank you...for...for wanting to do, that much, for me...Hannibal.." Will closed his eyes then,  
falling asleep in his arms, feet away from the painting.

Matthew stood the same way Hannibal had when he listened in the hallway before, only crossing his arms so his false hand wasn't  
trapped in his pocket. 

He shook his head with a half smile, leaving the cracked doorway before he scoffed silently and made his way back to the guest bedroom.

\---


	45. I Love You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will loves that he's basically Hannibal's favorite stuffed animal,
> 
> protecting him from any monsters, even in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs with tears in my own eyes*
> 
> I might add a lot of fluff now.
> 
>  
> 
> ALOT of fluff after this shit, I need fluff now, I did this, I'm the devil,  
> be prepared for a shit ton of fluff.  
> *sniffs*

Will woke before Hannibal did, both of them still laying on the floor in the study infront of his paintings, all covered except the one of his own  
bedded body. He stared at it for a few minutes before turning over to watch the elder man sleeping softly with his arms wrapped around  
his waist. 

He inahled, then exhaled slowly as he ghosted his fingers over the soft thin blonde hair on Hannbal's clenching protective arm. He couldn't  
help the smirk that formed on his face over how much Hannibal unconsciously always pulled him so tightly to himself, like a child making sure  
monsters wouldn't take his favorite stuffed animal away in his sleep.

Somehow, the single thought shattered any and every fear he had of the man.

He smiled as he began crying again, stiffling his sobs so he wouldn't wake his partner. 

He tried to satisfy his break with a simple whisper;

"I love you so fucking much Hannibal.." 

 

He was wrong. 

It woke Hannibal instantly.

The tears exploded as soon as he said the name, covering his face to hide his fear-filled admission and shoved his  
head into Hannibal's chest, accepting the much needed squeezing arms when he began to cry all over again. 

"I love you, Will, my dear.." He whispered into his ear.

"I love you." He said again. 

"I love you."

\---


	46. Toddler For A Cop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew can't help but notice how much of a child Will really comes off as.
> 
> Hannibal has invited surprise guests for Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having horrid symptoms of writers block, so
> 
> bear with my drabble : |

A few more days passed, Will finally opening back up to the two men. 

He refused to let the nightmares be known, anytime he was woken by Hannibal and asked what it was about he never told.  
He didn't want to make anything worse in his mind, he wanted everything to back to normal. So the question about the food was pushed  
to the back of his mind. Far, but not gone. 

"Willy, Hanni-grump asked me to come get your butt outta bed. Get movin' kiddo." Matthew kicked the bed as the boy grunted under  
the blankets. "I think he has a suprise for you."

Will peeked out of the sheets at that, looking to Matthew with a raised brow. Matthew scoffed with a smirk, "Jesus you're such a spoiled  
brat. Go see what it is numb-nuts." He yanked the covers from him and rolled his eyes at the red pajama bottoms patterned with puppies  
and snowflakes beneath his bare torso. 

Will climbed out of the bed with a slightly eager smile and padded around the mattress, stopping when Matthew tossed a pair of socks  
at him to catch. "Socks. Don't wanna hear him bitch and moan about how you're gonna get sick walkin' around barefoot."

"Oh-" Will sat on the ground and pulled them on, Matthew watching him with a sigh. "Christ, how the hell is it I've worked with you for  
over 2 years and never noticed that you're a toddler?" 

"Hush up." Will stood again and followed Matthew into the living room. 

"What's this now?" He looked at Hannibal who was standing by the front door. "I see you failed to mention that Will should have   
covered himself more." Hannibal said to Matthew, sighing at Will's bare chest.

"Oop, sorry. Was too focused on getting him to wake up and put socks on." "What's this about? What suprise?" Will frowned in confusion now.   
"You have some visitors today, they're outside waiting for you, Will dear. If you want to get dressed I could bring them inside for tea or coffee  
so they aren't bored?" "No, uh, it's okay, who is it, some of the squad?" "You'll have to see for yourself." Hannibal smiled and opened the door,  
gesturing him to go outside. 

Will grabbed his long plaid scarf from the coat tree and wrapped it loosely around his neck, dangling the ends over his chest to cover the   
scars from the bullet and knife and past surgeries, then stepped out, squinting against the Fall sunlight.

"Eggsy? Ms.Unwin!" Will cried out and ran over to the two with arms wide open, pulling them both into a hard hug. The two laughed   
and struggled in his arms as Hannibal and Matthew stepped outside as well. 

"What the hell are ya'll doing here?" He asked, letting them go now. "You're boyfriend 'ere let us know where'ta find ya. 'Parrently yous got a  
tick about answering yer own cell?" Eggsy smirked and winked at him. 

Will looked at Hannibal then back to Eggsy and Michelle. "Ha, yeah. How are you guys?" "Good, Will, we're good. We um, we won the   
lotto' a bit back." She smiled sweetly at him. Will smiled back, "Did you now?! What'd you do with it, if you've used it yet?" "Oh, course'!   
We got tha fuck outta dodge and got us a nice rental home all to ourselves not too far from 'ere, maybe 'bout 20 miles away actually." 

They all talked and went inside once they all but Hannibal finished smoking.

\---


	47. An Adopted Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal proposes a job for Eggsy in order to aide Will's attempt to help the family.
> 
> Matthew points out the odd attachment Will has grown for the strangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have merged such an odd two fictions,
> 
> but I do not care :d 
> 
> lol

Will sat on the couch with Michelle as they talked, discussing excitedly how much better things have gotten now that they're away from  
the slums and seperated from the abusive man. His heart filled with warmth at the sight of her sweet smile. 

Matthew sat at the breakfast bar with Eggsy, the two watching Hannibal prepare breakfast for them all. 

"Hell 'ova place you've got 'ere, Doc. Di'int know the Copper's boyfriend was so loaded, I woulda' offered to be yer' butler long ago!"  
Hannibal chuckled and chopped up a few long links of sausage on a cutting board. "We could do for a dog sitter now and then once  
Mr. Brown here is finally able to return to his home, if you'd be interested I could ask Will?" Eggsy gawked now, "Really bruv, no jokin'!?   
How much would ya' pay for sumpthin' like 'at?" "However much Will feels comfortable with, since their his dogs. I'm sure a good amount  
seeing as there are 7 of them." Hannibal smiled at the teen, scraping the meat into the heated pan.

"Look's like you're gonna have an interview for a job soon!" Matthew laughed and patted Eggsy's shoulder. 

A few minutes later, Hannibal plated all the dishes and invited them all to go to the dinning room.

"This smells and looks delicious, Mr. Lecter, thank you so much for having us over." Michele smiled at him as he nodded.  
"The pleasure is mine, dear. Please, everyone dig in." 

They all ate and talked over the breakfast. "So, Will, I've offered young Eggsy here a job to watch the dogs whenever we're out and  
about, more often when Matthew leaves for his home. Of course if you feel comfortable with it. Also it'd be up to you the salary."  
Hannibal looked at Will with a raised brow. 

Eggsy glanced between the two and swallowed a bite of sausage with nervous eyes. 

"Are-are you kidding me? Fuckin, YES!! That would be SO COOL! Yes! Eggsy, that'd be dope!" "For real, bruv?!" "YES!! I'll talk to Hannibal  
about how much, but basically it'll probs be alot more than you expect cause y'know, they're a handful of 7 furry brats, and also counting  
how long we'd be gone, all that junk, but for sure!" Will practically bounced in his seat in excitement, Matthew laughing and shaking his  
head at the grown toddler. 

"That's wonderful, looks like you've got a job around here now, Eggsy, I'm proud of ya." Michelle leaned over to force a kiss to Eggsy's  
cheek, thanking the two for their help. 

\---

After breakfast, Michelle and Eggsy decided they should get back home to let the babysitter, a close friend, go home.

"Thanks for coming by guys, I can't wait to hang out with ya'll again. Eggsy, see you about dog sitting soon, right?"  
Will smiled as he gave them each hugs. "Sure thing bruv, can't wait to start!" "Ms. Unwin-" He hugged her particularly  
tight, pressing a hard kiss to her cheek. She flushed red and giggled as he nuzzled into her dirty blonde hair with a happy 'Hmmm'.

"Oi, come one, what'd I tell ye 'bout courtin' me mum Copper!?" Eggsy smacked Will's shoulder as he laughed and let her go. 

Matthew and Hannibal stood in the doorway as they watched the three. 

"Kid's a bit weird around them, ya think? What's up with that?" Matthew asked, nudging Hannibal once.   
"To be honest, I think he see's them like he's become a part of their family. Will didn't have a mother growing up and his father  
was very distant, he had to grow up quickly to support himself and I believe he sees young Eggsy is basically him in his eyes.   
He wants to do everything he can for them to make their lives easier, the way he would have liked when he was younger."

"...so, he's basically adopting a mom and playing supportive father at the same time?" Matthew quirked his brow as he looked  
to the boy holding the door open for Michelle to get in, and waving them off. 

"I would say that's a proper way of putting it, yes." Hannibal smiled with a sigh. 

\---


	48. Last Minute Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal wants to surprise Will with an activity he knows the  
> young man enjoys,
> 
> he had hopes that he could manage to make it a perfect outing.
> 
> Hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is a man of luxurious beds,
> 
> not plastic poles and frustrating resistance.

Later in the afternoon, Hannibal walked over to the couch and looked down at the young man sleeping on the couch.   
"Will, dear?" He crouched infront of him, running his hands through his short messy hair. Will grunted and turned on his  
side, facing Hannibal as he sighed in his slumber. 

Hannibal eyed the bare chest, running his hand over the scars. Will opened his eyes and blinked at him, smiling and taking  
the ghosting fingers to kiss them each one at a time. 

"I'm sorry to wake you...I was just wondering, if you'd like to go somewhere tonight?" Will rubbed his eyes and stretched his legs out.  
"Like where?" "...you'll see." Hannibal smiled and helped him off the couch.

\---

Will dressed in a pair of jeans, a red tshirt and a dark green coat with his plaid scarf, Hannibal in a tan sweater with a black coat and khaki pants.

They drove for a long while as it grew dark, stopping at the edge of the woods. Hannibal opened the trunk and handed Will a few things.

"..are, are we going camping?" Will asked with a smile, looking at the piles of blankets and sleeping bags. Hannibal smirked and nodded.

\---

"Hold your side down, no-...like, Hannibal, like this." Will scoffed and bent the rod over on his end, watching as Hannibal struggled  
to do the same with his. 

"I'm doing exactly what you are, William." Hannibal scowled, leaning over to see Will's stance again. Will rolled his eyes at  
the full name, knowing it meant the man was growing frustrated. 

"Here, I'll hook mine in give me a sec and I'll come do it myself." Will pushed the latch into the bottom pin and secured it with a huff.

"Ok, let go-" Will stopped when the rod slipped from Hannibal's hands, snapping up and smacking Will hard against his forehead   
with a loud crack. Hannibal gasped and rushed over to the boy as he fell to the grass with a painful yelp.

"Will! I'm so sorry dear, are you alright!?" He crouched down to help Will sit up. "What the everloving fuck- you got sweaty hands  
or something?!" Will cried out as he held his injured forehead. "You said to let go, love.." "Yeah not even mid sentence though,  
I was going to say let go when I say to!" Will groaned and cringed as Hannibal frowned, pushing his hand away to inspect the injury.

"I'm terribly sorry Will, I just purchased the thing today and didn't expect it to be so complicated..." Will glared at him then sighed,  
letting his frustration dissapear when the man's innocent sad face melted his heart. "It's alright hun. It'll just be a bruise, thankfully."  
He let Hannibal help him back to his feet and brushed the dirt and leaves from his rear.

"Okay, so lets uh...let me do the dangerous part, then you can help me make it all cozy inside and stuff?" Will smirked at him, planting  
a soft kiss to his cheek. Hannibal chuckled and nodded, gathering the blankets and pillows from the bags. 

After setting up the medium tent a short distance into the woods, the two settled on a stack of thick blankets, one pulled over their waists  
as Will cuddled against him. 

"This is nice..." He whispered, nuzzling his cheek against the mans sweater. "It is...I figured you'd want to spend some time outdoors  
after being so cooped up for so long."

They layed just outside the tent so stare at the stars between the sparse trees, Hannibal explaining the mythology of constellations  
and their stories as Will nibbled at a pack of beef jerky Hannibal had packed for him. 

Will blinked when a wet drop fell to his cheek. "..uh oh." He muttered, wiping the raindrop away and looking to Hannibal.

"Did you...did you plan a camping trip and not check the weather for the night?" Will asked with an amused grin.

"...I, may have..." Suddenly a downpour rained down on them within seconds of the first drop. Will screaming with laughter  
as the foreign man cursed and scurried around to toss the gear and blankets into the tent.

Will dropped down into the slightly damp covers and held his stomach as he laughed like a wild child, Hannibal sitting on his  
knees beside him with soaked hair as he pouted over his blunder. 

"HAha, ohhh, god, you're the cutest fucking thing Hannibal, I swear-" Will giggled and sighed, splaying his arms and legs open  
as he reached up to turn the small portable heater on.

"I've made our camping trip unpleasant...I wanted to make it a much more pleasant memory for us to share together." 

"Oh, hush up you sappy dope, so I got whacked in the head with a pole and we got a little wet. The only thing I'd probly  
be sour about is if you didn't bring lube."

Will chuckled and blushed, turning to look up at the man. He stopped his laughter, his face dropping to slight shock as he  
saw the suprising wide eyes and heated flush of red stuck on Hannibal's face. 

"YOU DIDN'T BRING- HANNI, REALLY?!"

"I..I didn't expect you to..to want...in public-"

"PUBLIC, WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS, AT NIGHT, IN A TENT, IN THE RAIN!"   
Will groaned and covered his face.

"Um, my apologies..."

"That's fine. We're gonna have to do other stuff then, break out the whiskey." Will said with a sigh and smiled.

Hannibal froze and gulped, staring at nothing over the request.

Will tilted his head and squinted at him.

"I fucking hate you." 

"IT WAS A LAST MINUTE IDEA WILLIAM!"

\---


	49. Pout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack shows up to give Will news he usually doesn't take very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted the chapter asking for advice on what people want next,   
> sadly that deleted the comments but people wanted more childish-Will   
> and feelings and cute stuff, so, after this short transition chap,
> 
> HERE WE GO! <333

"What the heck happened to the two of yous?" Matthew stood from the couch, watching Will and Hannibal  
fumble through the front door. They dripped wet on the floor, huffing as they dragged in their gear and   
soaking bags. 

"Hannibal took me camping." Will grinned over to Matthew, Hannibal sighing as the young men chuckled  
at the poorly planned idea.

"You've got to keep the old man on his toes kiddo, he's loosing his charming touch." Matthew jibbed,  
raising his false hand with an ironic smirk. 

After they two showered, Will sat indian style on the floor between Hannibal's knees, staring up at the  
cartoons dancing across the television as the man dried his hair for him with a gentle rubbing towel.

The white tshirt stuck to his damp chest above a red pair of boxers, Hannibal in silky gray pajama bottoms  
and a black tee. 

Will hummed and closed his eyes for a moment, sighing at the loving gesture as he leaned his head back   
to look up at him. 

Hannibal smiled and leaned over to kiss the boy settled on the ground beneath him on the tip of his nose,  
then feld the wet towel up neatly to set on the arm of the couch. "Thank's...I'm too tired to worry about  
my hair right now." Will mumbled, closing his eyes once more as Hannibal ran his fingers tenderly through  
the barely damp short curls. 

"You always seem to try so hard to make it look like your hair's a mess, I fail to understand why you don't   
just wake up and leave it be from there."

Will squinted an eye up at him and scowled. "It's a look, don't hate on it if you love it." 

Hannibal chuckled at that, "I love you in any way, messy or purposefully messy, dear Will."

\---

"Hey, guys, wake up." Matthew entered the master bedroom, knocking on the wall with his false hand.  
Hannibal turned in the bed, glaring at Matthew's intrusion as Will groaned and refused to wake up in the mans arms.

"I know, I know. Got company though. Wouldn't bother ya otherwise." He stepped back out of the room with a curious   
look on his face. 

\---

"Nice to see you, Graham." Jack greeted Will, who emerged from the bedroom down to the living room  
first in his pajama bottoms and bare torso. 

"Oh, hey, how are you Chief?" Will rubbed the sleep from his eyes and blinked at him. Hannibal followed now,  
joining them with his sweater and khaki pants. 

"I'm fine, Will, nice to see you too Dr. Lecter." Hannibal nodded and waited for an explanation to showing up  
in his home at such an early hour without warning. 

"Um...is it time to get back to work or something? I didn't..I didn't see a text or call from you, I must have-"

"Well...yes and no." Jack interrupted Will, holding a hand out for a moment before sighing. 

"...oh man, for real?" Will frowned, taking a guess that he was sure of.

"Yeah, for real. It's just to get you slowly back into the gist of things slowly. I'm not risking my neck by throwing  
you back in again. Just three weeks desk duty, alright? I talked them out of making it four, to spare you that much  
at least. You start tomorrow, are you up for it that soon?"

Hannibal looked at Will as he seemed to instantly resort to a pouty mood. 

"Yeah fine...roger that." Will sulked away back to the bedroom without another word, drawing another  
sigh from Jack. "Sorry to put him in a bad mood so early. As well as showing up unannounced, Doctor. I know  
how much he hates desk duty and wanted to see how bad he took the news after being off for so long. I left  
his utility belt and weapon along with his shield on the front entrance table for him."

"Quite alright, and thank you. I'll find a way to cheer him up, thank you for coming by Mr. Crawford." Hannibal smiled, receiving  
a light nod from the man before he departed. 

\---


	50. A Hundred And One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Matthew left Will a few things the night before  
> he had to go in for desk duty.
> 
> :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes lots of kiddy things that no lie my mom used to do for me  
> every other day during my first job. Cause I'm a forever child <33

Will dressed in his black uniform, wrapping his belt around his waist and holstering his weapon after checking it. He once  
again didn't bother to tidy his bed head hair, simply running his hand through the short mess before shaving his face clear.

Hannibal dressed for the day as well, watching Will mope around the house. 

They said their goodbyes, Hannibal being extra affectionate with smothering kisses and pinches to try and motivate  
Will's mood. "Cut it out jerk. You better text me throughout the day, I'm gonna be bored out of my mind." Will growled,  
glaring at Hannibal with demand in his voice. "Of course lovely, always." Hannibal smirked, planting another kiss to the  
boy's forehead before they left. 

Matthew waved a lazy hand at them on their way out the door, not looking up from his phone while sprawled on the couch.

\---

"Hey Willy!" Beverly greeted Will with a hug, just on her way out the building. "Hey Bevs, you off?" "Nah, just going to  
drive the freeway for a while. I'll see ya later though, kay?" "Okay, fine, cool, leave me here, bye." He scowled, causing  
her to giggle and ruffle his hair before she left. 

Will slumped down in the large black computer chair, rolling back a foot or two as he pulled his legs up to sit indian  
style with his knees resting on the plastic arm rests. He leaned foreward, grabbing the edge of the desk to pull  
the rolling chair closer till it bumped his shins. 

He tapped his fingers to an imaginary beat against the wood, looking across the mess of papers and clipboards,  
stopping when he finally spotted a small stuffed animal dalmation dog sitting in the farthest corner. 

"And who are YOU lil' fella?" Will smiled wide and reached over, picking it up to see it still had a tag on it's ear with  
writing on the inside. He quirked his head to the side, "Cheer up idiot. Hannibal left you a gift in the drawer?" Will  
read it aloud, recognizing the writing was Matthew's. 

He grinned when he snatched the drawer open, pulling out the small stack of colouring books and box of rainbow  
pencils. A few were Zoo Animal's, Dog breeds, Wildlife and Nature themed with a bonus one featuring Aliens and UFO's.

"Yesssss-" Will whispered triumphantly at the gifts, piling the work papers up quickly and forcing them to the side of  
the desk in order to make room for the beanie baby dog, coloring books and pencils. 

Brian Zeller came out of an office, walking across the main room and passed the front desk as he focused on a folder  
open in his hands. He slowed his steps and did a double take, moving his stance to lean over the tall part  
of the counter to look down at what Will was doing on the desk below. He raised an eyebrow as he eyed the grown  
man-child. His legs pulled up in the chair, shoes discarded to reveal black socks with little white bones on them, hair  
askew as if he had just rolled right out of bed, hunched over determinedly scribbling a patch of pink to a cartoon  
dog's tongue. 

Brian cleared his throat once, bringing Will's gaze to snap up at him. Brian scoffed in disbelief over how innocent the  
boy's almost literal puppy dog eyes were just then. "Oh boy. It's good to have you back Graham Cracker." 

"Yeah yeah, you watch filth on your phone when you get desk duty- I'm the angel here." Will grinned with a chuckle,  
returning his attention to the black and white Disney book. Brian rolled his eyes and tapped the counter twice,  
"101 Dalmations though? Seems kinda idiotic to colour in a book featuring black and white dogs." Brian laughed as he  
glanced at the book again. Will seemed to freeze at the realization, staring at the bunch of spotted dogs. 

"Have fun colouring them tongues in babe." Brian jibed as he left Will with a disgruntled groan.

\---


	51. Still Baffling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack should probably reconsider his choice to put Will on desk duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- cause now Will has two people who want to spoil him like the big baby brat he is.
> 
> ^ ___ ^

Will opened his phone when it buzzed, a text from Hannibal.

("Did you get me and Mr. Brown's gifts?")  
("Yes, it's perfect, thank you! Cept' I can't do much colouring for 101 Dalmations. :c")  
("Oh, that makes sense. I didn't bother much to look inside of them love, I apologize.")  
("It's oki. I'm working on the other ones! I'm about to find some lunch though. Maybe cheetos from the machine.")  
("Hm, maybe you should check the refrigerator in the employee lounge for anything with your name on it?")

Will blinked at the message, pushing back the chair and padding in his socks across the building to the lounge room.

"Whaaaaat, these jerks are geniuses." Will mumbled with a crooked grin as he eyed a stack of 5 different types of  
lunchable packs and a bottle of sweet tea, all with his name written on them. 

He snatched a pizza lunchable and left the tea for later, happy enough with the capri-sun that the pack came with.

("THANK YOU, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. *TONS OF KISSES*")   
("You're welcome dear, don't eat it all at once, save room for dinner. *kisses*)

Will chuckled and dropped back into the large chair, spinning in it once before ripping the snack food open.

Just as he tore the sauce packet open and squeezed the contents atop the cold small sheet of bread, Jack came  
through the front door. He greeted Will with a simple nod, heading towards his office behind the front counter,  
stopping midstep as he turned his head over his shoulder to stare at the boy who only responded with a grunt. 

He squinted, watching the young shoeless officer carefully dusting cheese and peperoni slices to the snack,  
then noticing the scattered colouring pencils and books beneach the plastic tray. 

Will looked over his shoulder after taking a large bite of the food, freezing when he finally saw Jack staring at him.

"No matter how much you do to make me take you seriously in this world you still manage to baffle me, Graham."  
Jack said with a bit of exhaustion on his voice, continuing to his office as Will only shrugged with a food filled half  
smile, taking a generous sip of the capri sun. 

"What colour should you be now little buddy-" 

\---


	52. Little Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is growing tired of everyone making jokes about his childish hobbies,
> 
> he decides to leave a few of them gifts of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to mess with people like this too often 
> 
> Imma get my ass beat one day lol

A day into week two of desk duty, Will had just about finished colouring up his third Disney book,  
pulling out the Alien's and UFO's one now. 

Matthew had left four more different beanie baby dogs on the desk whenever he wasn't working,  
Hannibal also sneaking more snack foods to the fridge for him whenever he ran out. 

Will placed a pair of headphones over his ears, one settled just above one of his ears in order to hear if  
the phone rang as he pressed play to a song on his phone, turning his attention to a neon green pencil  
that scribbled in an Alien's skin tone. 

Beverly stepped in and greeted Will sweetly, rounding the counter to kiss the top of his usual mess of  
hair. She squinted at the colouring book with a smile, then turned her head a bit to listen to the loud music  
blaring from the half used earphones. 

"Are...are you, surrounded by stuffed animals, colouring in a picture book, with no shoes on, and munching  
on a nacho cheeze lunchable while listening to Marilyn Manson?"

"Don't hate." Will mumbled, keeping his focus on the lines. 

"Wow, when can I adopt you?" She giggled and smacked his knee before returning to work. 

"Everyone's got shit to say- don't they Lucky?" Will spoke to the beagle beanie baby beside the dalmation,  
chihuahua, and bulldog. 

"We'll find something to do while they're out and about then, be a little more productive with our time."

\---

Jack came back from his lunch and entered his office, sighing as he sat down infront of his computer.

Turning on the screen, he tilted his head at the word document that was open on the screen. 

'ALL WORK AND NO PLAY MAKES JACK A DULL BOY ALL WORK AND NO PLAY MAKES JACK A DULL BOY   
ALL WORK AND NO PLAY MAKES JACK A DULL BOY ALL WORK AND NO PLAY MAKES JACK A DULL BOY ALL-'

The message continued on for pages and pages, some typos purposefully inserted to make it as close to  
the movie scene from 'The Shining' as possible. 

Jack groaned and rubbed his eyes, knowing it was the bored young officer who had broke into his computer.

\---

Brian sat at his desk, taking a sip of coffee from his thermos as he clicked away the save screen.

Practically choking, he spat a mouthfull of the drink to the keyboard, panicking to hurry and change the desktop  
background away from some sort of animal hybrid anime porn. 

"God dammit, Will!! Stay off my computer!!" He snarled as he switched it back to a simple dirt road. 

Will cackled in the distance.

\---

Beverly came in and stomped over to the front counter.

"What the hell am I going to see when I open my computer, GRAHAM? Everyone's warning me that you're being  
quite the brat around here lately." She scowled at him, glaring at him with stern eyes. 

Will shrugged as he popped a ham and cheese topped cracker into his mouth, sipping on his tea while staring up  
at her with wide 'clueless' eyes. 

"Don't know whatch'er talkin' about." He smiled coyly, looking down at his DS playing a Nintendogs game. 

She eye'd the stylus as the young sneaky thing tossed an animated chew toy across a 3D room. 

"Swear to god I don't care how adorable you are with your stupid cute ears, I'll rip them off if it's vile."

"Still don't know what you're talkin' abouuuut~" Will muttered, not turning his eyes away from the player.

\---

Beverly carefully entered her office, stepping around the desk to press the spacebar once, hesitating to look at  
the screen.

Her angry fearful eyes softened immediately to a shocked smile, huffing a laugh as she sat down in the chair. 

A large fitted picture of Will and her holding each other close, cheeks pressed together with wide grins as they   
held up two pitchers of beer from over a year and a half ago was set as the background photo. 

"What a cutie..." She whispered with a smile plastered to her face. She quirked her head a bit, noticing a folder  
that hadn't been there before, double clicking the icon labled 'to my bff'.

She slapped her hand over her mouth with a sharp gasp when a photo of her passed out drunk in a pub with her  
face resting on Will's groin popped up. The boy holding his cell phone up in the air to expertley get her in the   
snapshot as he drunkenly beamed a wild mischevious grin up at the camera. 

"OH COME ON, NO BLACK OUT PHOTO'S, THAT WAS THE DEAL YOU ASS!!!!!!!!" She shrieked loud enough for   
Will to hear from the front, hearing his wild childish giggles in return. 

\---


	53. Chubby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy introduces Will to Jack Bauer.
> 
> Will is pretty close to stealing JB.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pinches my own slight tubby tum*
> 
> *sighs at beer*

Week three was halfway over, Jack noted in relief as he walked past the front desk. He closed his eyes and  
rolled them to avoid seeing the building rows of beanie babies and piles of candy, along with the slowly completed   
colouring books strewn across the lower desk. He stopped just outside his office door, holding the handle as he  
paused to speak.

"...Graham, is that the complimentary cup of candy for visitors from my office on your desk, half eaten?"

Will turned around to look at Jack with wide eyes, pursing his lips with guilt on his face as he swallowed  
around the lollipop in his mouth. "Errrrrrm....maybe..?"

Jack sighed harder now, gently opening his door to force calm over his frustration.

"No one comes to a police station expecting candy, boss!!! They go to waste just sittin' there!"  
Will cried out with a nervous laugh as the door slammed shut.

Will grunted and shrugged, pulling the almost finished pop from his lips and glanced at the cup, only  
two left.

"Hannibal's gonna notice I'm gettin' chubby..." He frowned, looking down to pinch his small bit of pudge  
that was forming over his abs, then tossed the candy to the trash bin. 

\---

On his last day of desk duty, Will had brought a small bin with him to work, carefully piling the many books  
and pencils as well as the beanie babies into it so he could move them to his own office easier. 

He sat impatiently as the hours went by slow, answering a few calls and taking notes of the messages.

He snapped his eyes up in shock when he heard the familiar english accent greet him. 

"Eggsy!" Will beamed excitedly as he sat up straight in his chair. 

"How's it goin' bruv?! I brought ye' someone I want'cha to meet!" Eggsy unzipped his jacket, revealing a small  
pug that whimpered and panted, poking it's head out of the opening. 

It didn't take but two seconds for Will to leap out from behind the counter, throwing the chair back into the wall  
as he ran around the desk to accept the pup into his arms eagerly. 

"HOLY SHIT WHAT'S IT'S NAME, IS IT A BOY OR GIRL, WHEN DID YOU GET A PUPPY!?"

"Haha, 'is name is JB, for Jack Bauer. Got 'em about two days ago, thought he was a bulldog 'ta be honest, heh."  
Eggsy blushed over his confession, watching as Will nuzzled noses with the pup. 

"You should've asked me, I know everything about all of them, but pugs are amazing as well! They might have   
breathing problems as they get older but if you take care of him he'll be just fine- Eggsy this is awesome! Has the   
gang met him yet??" 

"Nah not yet, Matthew's been there now n' then but since I got JB I haven't been needed for dogsittin' yet."

"OH I can't wait then, I'm about done with desk duties so we should for sure get the dogs to all meet soon!"

"Sure thing bruv', course, oh, here, me mum made 'is for ya. Don't get all gross 'bout it though, gimme a break."  
Eggsy muttered, pulling out a small tin labled 'for Will'.

"Oh?" Will held the pug in one arm and popped the lid off the tin, smiling wide at the dog-bone shaped cookies.

"For ME, or JB?" Will chuckled, wondering if they were actual cookies or dog treats.

"Tha's what I told'er would be confusing, ha! They're sugar, for you. I think she said snick'rdoodle or sumpthin."  
Eggsy smiled as Will sniffed the treats, laughing at how much the officer seemed like a childish pup himself at the  
oddest of times yet somehow seeming so serious and mature when he needed to be. 

"Tell Michelle I said thanks so much!! For the cookies and the dog-" Will grinned and began to walk away with JB.  
Eggsy laughed hard at that, reaching out to take the pug back from Will before he could be abducted. 

Will let out a sarcastic 'awwww' and snapped his fingers with a 'shucks'. 

\---


	54. The Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's worried that he's been off work and on desk duty too long  
> away from active duty, fearful he may not be up to the task anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *scratches head* I think this is the longest I've gone without posting on this fic,  
> I'm wondering if it's getting too long? o_o ? 
> 
> I'm fond of super long fics from others, maybe that's rubbed off on me lol

Will sat up his office with the new decorations and activities ready for future use, signing out on a roster  
before heading home. 

"Welcome home, Will dear, did your last day on desk duty go well?" Hannibal came from the kitchen to   
greet the boy with a kiss. Will smiled and kissed him back briefly, then without words stepped around him,  
dropping face down onto the couch with a grunt.

Hannibal chuckled when the grunt turned into a long muffled groan. 

"I'm going to assume you need a nap then?" Hannibal smirked, walking over and pulling the limp brat's  
shoes and belt off. 

Will responded with another muffled sound, keeping his face buried in the couch pillow. 

Hannibal scoffed in amusement, adoring the sleepy thing and picked him up, cradling him like a toddler   
as Will wrapped his arms around his neck. 

He smiled with a light breath, a warmth heating his chest when Will nuzzled his face under his chin.

Hannibal hadn't noticed how much he could adore such a confusing young man.

One moment a damaged yet brave officer of the law, the next moment a kid that simply needs  
a couple toys to play with and to be tucked in for bed.

\---

"Will, you're up from your nap, it's only been half an hour, is that all you needed?"  
Hannibal looked up from his book, eyeing the young man standing in the hall archway.

He was in a pair of red plaid pajama's clad with a pattern of reindeer on them beneath his bare torso,  
hanging low on his hips to cover most of his bare feet. 

Will rubbed his eyes and sniffed once, immidiately catching Hannibal's attention, now realizing his cheeks  
were flushed red, as well as a few streaks left from dried tears. 

"Come here love, come, what's wrong?" Hannibal sat the book down, gesturing the drowsy thing to the couch.

Matthew was sitting in the reading chair a few feet away watching the television on mute with subtitles as to not bother   
Hannibal's reading, legs hanging over the arm as he slouched sideways in the furniture. He raised an eyebrow, watching  
Will drag his feet sleepily with another sniff and plop down to the couch with Hannibal. 

Hannibal let Will lay down, resting his head on his lap and began running his fingers through the messy short hair.

Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal's thigh, pressing his nose to the silk fabric bottoms with a muffled groan.   
"Tell me darling?" He pulled Will's chin up from it's buried position, turning him to look into his eyes. 

"I had a bad dream..." "May I ask what about?" Hannibal frowned, afraid that this wonderful fast month and a half worth  
of getting the boy to a much happier state was about to shatter. 

Will let out a sigh and paused for a while before answering, Matthew acting like he was focused on reading the subtitles  
on the television with small glances to his cell phone. 

"I go back to working normal shifts tomorrow...what if...what if I can't do it anymore?" 

"Do you mean you don't WANT to do it anymore...? Or do you believe you've changed and can't handle it?"

"...I don't know what I mean...I dreamt I was doing fine...then, I just didn't feel like I deserved to wear the shield."  
Will cringed at his own words, closing his eyes and trying to let everything go away again, wishing he had brought  
some of the books home from the office. 

Matthew looked over his shoulder, blinked once slowly with a remorseful sigh and returned his eyes to the screen.

"William, dear...give it a chance, see how you do, take your time, and I'm sure you'll ease back into it feeling  
normal again in no time. How does that sound, love?" 

Will simply nodded against his thigh, keeping his eyes closed with intent to go back to sleep there in the room with  
them. 

Once Will finally fell back into a deep sleep, Hannibal and Matthew locked eyes, Matthew nodding once in understanding. 

\---


	55. Cotton Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's Mr. Saint Cop
> 
> Matthew's teeth are rotting in his mouth because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to do this for shelters-
> 
> Obvs without the dough unless I had a few extra but, the necessities are a   
> nice way to boost someone's confidence or make their day, hell, even WEEK better.
> 
> I've been there. It's a gift.   
> <3

Will drove out of the precinct, a small paper bag with lunchables and capri-suns resting next to a new colouring book  
that had a set of crayons attached to the front cover. He tapped the two beanie baby dogs that sat on his dashboard,  
a chihuahua and black labrador nestled close together. 

Throughout the day, Matthew was set to the task of staying far from the cop car, but still keeping a distant eye on him  
in case he felt like doing anything wreckless to 'prove he deserves the shield' still. 

\---

Towards the end of the day, Will decided to check the slums, hesitant but tired of watching for speeders on the highway.

Matthew scowled at the dangerous venue, sighing as he sent a quick text to update Hannibal.  
After recieving Hannibal's request to tread carefully, he furrowed his brow when the cop car pulled off to park beside the sidewalk  
just outside a homeless shelter. 

"Oh Christ...this kid..." Matthew mumbled to himself, whipping his phone back up to snap a few photos.

\---

Hannibal closed his patient log and glanced at his phone when a flurry of image texts popped up. 

Matthew had sent him about 20 pictures of Will climbing out of the patrol car, approaching a short line of about 12 people  
waiting outside of the entrance to the homeless shelter. The last photo turned into a video once Matthew decided photo's  
weren't doing the event justice. 

Hannibal's curious eyes squinted with a smirk now, chuckling as the young man passed plastic ziplock bags to each of the people  
waiting in line, the camera zoomed in- Matthew's snide remark 'pause the video here old man, lookit what our little saint cop is giving them.'

He rewound and paused it when it was clear and not shaking; a $50 bill, a toothbrush, toothpaste, hand sanitizer, fresh socks,   
a small bag of almonds and cashews, hair comb/brush, a small medical kit and what looked like was a small wrist watch. 

He pressed play again, hearing Matthew continue to speak through his fiming.

"Look, Hann, look- he gave each one of em' a full pack like that. That's gotta be like, $600 bucks right?? Kid wont let you buy  
him fancy shit but he sure is happy handing out your dough, ha!- Oh, he's going back to the car. Guess he's done. Well this was  
event- wait...oh for fucks sake what is this guy made of, cotton candy!? He's giving the lady with the toddler one of his beanie  
dogs I got him! AND YOUR COLOURING BOOK! AND HIS LUNCHABLES-!? JUST, I'M DONE WATCHING THIS, I'M GONNA PUKE."

The video cut off when the woman and child hugged Will across the street.

Hannibal was grinning wide, shaking his head as he saved the video and photos to his phone.

\---


End file.
